Everything
by vampirediva07
Summary: Briseis does not know what she is feeling for Achilles. Starting on the beach and beyond. A change of fate for certain characters? Rated for obvious reasons.Revised Chapter 1 is up as of 5/8/08.
1. Chapter 1

I sat watching my captor in the corner of the tent._ Achilles._ Greatest of all the Greek warriors, a tyrant in his own right. I had heard all the stories about him killing hundreds of men without even lifting his sword. I had heard that he himself was invulnerable, unable to be hurt in battle by any man. His men, the Myrmidons were well known among the other warriors as the fiercest in battle and the most loyal to their leader. They had been the ones to take me from the temple, from my home to this tent. I expected to be raped and thrown aside by this man, but he did not. He simply asked for my name. Before I even told him my name, he knew I was royalty. Then he was called away by Agamemnon and two soldiers came and took me away from his tent and brought me to the high king's tent to be his slave. Achilles almost killed two men to protect me, but I would not allow any more bloodshed. I barely remember the next few days other than Agamemnon taunting me, saying he would take away my virtue and make me his whore. However, within a week the Greeks had lost a major battle and I was thrown to the men as their "amusement" and morale booster. I was tossed around and tried to fight back so I would not be branded and raped, but was slapped in the face. Before the men could brand me, Achilles came and fought them off. He took me to his tent once more and tried to tend my wounds, but I had had enough of men. I pushed him away. He and I began a conversation where he insulted the gods. However, he seemed to know so much about them that I had not even begun to realize. His words made me think and rethink all that I had been taught my entire life. He had succeeded in shaking my faith and making me realize that I had no idea what was real anymore. Yet, when I gazed at him asleep, he seemed so different than the killer I had known about previously. He looked like a god.

Quietly, I found a small knife from the dish of fruit we had eaten off of earlier in the evening and drew closer to him as he slept. Before I knew it, I had the knife at his throat and was about to take the life of the greatest Greek hero ever known. As I prepared to end his life, a voice startled me into reality. It was his.

"Do it." He taunted with his eyes still shut. I froze, unsure of what to do. "Nothing is easier. Do it." His piercing blue eyes opened and met my own.

"Aren't you afraid?" I try to hide my own fear in my voice.

"Everyone dies whether it is today or fifty years from now. What does it matter?" His voice was fearless and provoking.

"You'll kill more men if I don't kill you?"

"Many."

I hesitated again, unable to move at all. He reached up and touched my shoulders, almost pulling the blade himself. Without warning, he flipped me over and I was under him. He began to pull the hem of my dress up. It slid past my thighs and over my hips easily, exposing my body. I did not notice because his lips had found mine and crushed them in a powerful, but gentle kiss. Never before had I kissed a man, so I had no experience and felt inadequate. I dropped the blade and it clanked against the floor. He didn't seem to notice and neither did I. His kisses were intoxicating and I felt my body urge for something more. A few minutes later, he stopped kissing me and looked at me. For the first time, I 

notice that in his eyes was a longing. It was the same longing I had seen many times with my cousins for Andromache and Helen. It was the look of devoted love and adoration. This kind of love I had not ever known nor did I ever expect to find it in such a man. Achilles was a warrior, a killer trained to fight and kill the enemy; my people. Now here I was in his tent, entangled in passionate kisses with him. Yet, there was no guilt. This time, this place-it was all right. As we gazed at one another, he smiled for the very first time I had ever seen.

"I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to." He brushed a curl from my face with his hand.

"Will it hurt?" I tentatively asked.

"I cannot say. I have never taken a virgin before, but I promise to not go any faster than is comfortable for you. You have my word."

With those words, I knew I was safe with him. I nodded at him to give my answer. Slowly, he pulled the rest of my dress over me and discarded it on the floor by the bed. I was completely nude and slightly embarrassed. All the blood in my body rushed to my face in a matter of seconds and I felt my cheeks grow hot. Without a word, he resumed kissing my lips and moved down my jaw-line to my neck and shoulders. Shivers ran up and down my body as I experienced all these new sensations. His hand traced across my bare stomach and sent even more sensations throughout my body. A few minutes later, he settled himself between my legs and gently pushed them open. I was trembling so much that I could barely focus my vision. He drew my lips back into a kiss, distracting me from my anxiety. While kissing me, he pushed into me slowly. The pain was not as I anticipated until he pushed all the way in. I gasped, breaking our kiss, but he quickly reclaimed my lips to distract me from the pain I felt. For several minutes, he just remained still inside of me so that I could recover. Once my breathing returned to normalcy, he pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in, sending a wave of pleasure through my entire body. This was like nothing I had ever felt before in my life. Over and over, he slowly pushed in and pulled out of my body, causing more and more pleasure to engulf me. I moaned and whined with every move he made. His hands roamed all over my body and pulled my inexperienced hips in time with his as he kept thrusting in and out of me. Passion overtook our minds as we let our bodies take control. I had never felt such pleasure in all my life and did not want it to stop. It kept building inside of me with every thrust. My breathing quickened, as did his. He kept going, faster and faster until he thrust one last time and I felt him pour himself into me.

For the dark warrior he was, he was an extremely gentle lover. As we came down from the heights of our love making, he kissed my wrists where the ropes had bound me to a post when I first arrived to the Greek camp. From there, he kissed every cut and bruise on my body that was left by the Greeks. I felt like a goddess with all the attention I was receiving from him. He always returned to my lips, which were eager to kiss him back. After, we lay in the bed together, covered by a thin sheet. For the first time, I notice that his eyes are a different color blue, a lighter shade that was laminated in the night. He brushed back my curls from my forehead and kissed it. Without a word, he fell asleep with his hand on my waist, keeping me protected. I remained awake, full of curiosity and thoughts running through my mind. This man was the greatest warrior, ruthless and spiteful. Yet, he was so tender and loving towards me. It made no sense to me and I could not figure it out. As I continued to lay there, I came to realize that I had broken my vow to Apollo and was therefore no longer a Priestess. Not only had I broke my vow, I had broken it with the enemy of my country. Therefore, in one action, I had betrayed my country, my family, and Apollo. Strangely, I felt no shame in what I had done. Achilles had shown me more than anyone had ever before. I found that he was my equal, my match. He was the only one who had ever challenged my beliefs in the gods, the only one to show me respect without degrading himself, and the only man who had ever dared to take a chance with me. As I stayed awake a while longer, I looked at him with the utmost care. He was still asleep and looked like a god himself. Deep within my heart, I felt it stirring and knew that something was there.

A few hours later I woke to find Achilles sitting on a stool, staring at me. I was still completely nude, but still covered by the thin blanket. When I sat up, I kept the blanket wrapped around me to cover myself. I blushed slightly at him seeing me like this, though I knew he had seen more than enough the previous night. He smiled back at me and handed me a dark blue tunic, one of his, to wear. I slipped it over my head. It smelled like him and it was comforting. Once I had it on, he looked at me and smiled as he came over and kissed me.

"It's a little big, but it looks good on you." He interrupted our kiss.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him

"Last night…" he began, but paused to look at me.

"I wanted to." I blushed again.

He smiled at me once again and resumed the kiss he had begun a few moments before. I gladly returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Within minutes, the tunic I had put on for modesty was gone and we had found our way back to the bed. This time I eagerly anticipated making love with Achilles as I knew what was to come. I was not disappointed.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent walking along the beach with Achilles. His men were not fighting among the other Greeks as his personal grudge with Agamemnon had grown with the king's treatment of me. He had vowed that one day he would look upon the king's body and smile, a vow he intended to keep. Yet, we did not talk of that. We just walked along the water's edge, allowing the water to lap over our feet. I giggled because it was so cold and he laughed at me, picking me up and swinging in a circle while I was securely in his arms. This was not the Achilles I had heard about from every Trojan warrior. He was merely a man today as he smiled at me. For the first time in a long while, I was actually happy. As we walked along in the sand, we talked of our childhoods. I told him of my parents' deaths and my journey to Troy when I was no more than five years old. I spoke of growing up with Paris and Hector, the troubles we would get into, and how they were like brothers to me. When it came his turn to share, he picked up a seashell and looked at it for a moment.

"My mother used to make me seashell necklaces when I was a boy. The one Patroclus wears is one she made for him." He held the shell in his hand for me to inspect.

"You seem so close to Patroclus." I touched the shell, which was pearl in color and smooth to the touch, and looked at him with curiosity. "He is your cousin?"

"Yes. His parents died when he was an infant, so he was brought to my mother to raise. I am ten years older than he, so he is like a younger brother to me. I have taught him everything he knows with a sword." Achilles seemed proud of Patroclus's abilities.

We walked further down the shore before I said anything else. "Do you have other family in your homeland? What about a wife?"

"No. Just my mother. I never took a wife because of the life I lead." He paused for a second. "No woman has ever been able to tempt me before, yet you seem to astound me at every turn Briseis."

"And you are unlike any other warrior I have known in my life. You don't say it, but I see in your eyes that you want something more than this life."

He said nothing in reply, but kept walking down the shore beside me. However, I did not need a reply for everything I needed to know was in his eyes. Those ocean-blue orbs that could keep me captivated for hours. I still had no idea why he mystified me so much. When I was taken captive from the Temple of Apollo, I did not honestly expect to fall in love with the greatest Greek warrior known to mankind. No...it could not be love, not so quickly. Could it? That was a battle I debated with myself the entire walk back to the camp from the beach. When we returned, it was nearly nightfall so Achilles and I retired to his tent for the night.

Later, I lay in his arms, comfortable and content. He was looking into my eyes with such sincerity and love, or so I thought it was. Though he treated me with such gentleness, I could not mistake that for love because he had not declared that he loved me. Yet, it seemed to go unspoken that I loved him and that he returned those feelings by the way he looked and touched me. I was curious to what I was now.

"Am I still your captive?" I asked, my voice tentative and unsure.

"No, you're my guest." His voice was soft.

"In Troy, guests can leave whenever they want."

"Then you should leave."

I paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. I certainly was not his slave for sure, which brought some relief to my mind and some uncertainty. "Would you leave all this behind?"

"Would you leave Troy?" He was willing to forsake war if I would come with him and leave my home.

I rested my head close to his chest for I did not have to give him my answer. We both knew it right away. I could leave Troy for Achilles. In this warrior, I had found everything my heart never knew it wanted. He was not the man he portrayed himself to be. True, he was a great warrior, but he wanted something else for his life, something of his choosing. As I lay in his arms, he kissed my forehead. I felt at ease with 

everything I was doing. This was something I chose for the first time in my life that was not dictated by the fact that I was royalty. This choice was of my heart.

He sat up from the bed and turned towards me. "I shall return in a while. I need to discuss something with my men."

As he pulled on a tunic, I sat up and pulled the blanket around me. "May I ask what you will discuss?"

"I no longer wish to fight for Agamemnon. He is a filthy pig that I can no longer stand. My men have always hated him, but only followed me into battle. Your King Priam is a much better man." With those words, he left the tent and left me to my own thoughts.

He wished to fight for Troy-for my home. Now I knew without a doubt that he did feel something for me. I wrapped the blanket around me and laid back down on the bed, expecting to fall asleep as I was already exhausted from making love earlier. Unfortunately, sleep did not come and I lay awake for several hours. I heard the tent flaps move and Achilles came back in at nearly dawn. He pulled back the blanket and climbed in bed with me. I rolled over to look at him and he seemed shocked that I was still awake. He pulled my lips to his in an innocent, loving kiss. Under the blankets, he hands found their way around my waist. They were warm and comforting to my bare skin.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." He kissed my forehead.

"So did I, but I could not find sleep at all." I paused, afraid to say what I was going to next. "I did not feel right without you next to me."

"Well, now I'm here so you can sleep well." He kissed me again. "When night falls again, we are to sneak into Troy. I have already sent one of my men to alert King Priam."

"How? There is no way inside Troy."

"There is one way-a small hole on the east wall near the stables. I've known about it for a while, but said nothing to Agamemnon."

Achilles spoke the truth. I remembered that hole well because Hector, Paris, and I would sneak out of it as children to escape our nurses and go play in the ocean. I nodded in reply, but felt myself falling asleep in his arms. He kissed my forehead one more time before I fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing what the future would hold for either of us. All I knew in that moment was that I was safe.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, this is the revised Chapter 1. I thought it best to redo this chapter to make it a little more visual. Again...I don't own Troy, but I wish I did.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to an empty bed again, feeling cold. When I rolled over, I saw Achilles standing at the water basin in his tent, washing his face. The sun was shining brightly through the tent flaps and I knew that it was nearly the afternoon. Silently, I reached over to the side of the bed where my tunic had been discarded the night before. I slipped it over my head and put it on before getting out of bed. Seeing that I was awake, he walked over to me and embraced me. I breathed in his scent as I just stood there in his arms. When he let go, he took my hand gently and lead me outside where some of his men were sitting around a fire cooking some fish they had caught earlier in the day. He sat on a wide rock next to Eudorus, his second in command, and I took my seat next to him. A tray of fruit was passed around to Achilles and myself. I took some and began eating, realizing how hungry I truly was. None of the men seemed to mind my presence in their circle and some even seemed pleased that their leader was in such a good mood. All the Myrmidons seemed at ease today for some reason. Even Achilles's cousin, Patroclus, who was usually in a foul mood because he was not allowed to fight, was laughing and making jokes with the other men. I knew it was because they were going to leave this camp tonight and entrer Troy with a new alliance.

During the hottest part of the day, all the men retreated to their tents. Achilles and I went to his. He ordered a huge basin of cool water be brought to his tent. When it arrived, he insisted that I take a cool bath to clean myself off. I did not argue and sat down in the basin, allowing the cold water to rush over my skin. As I layed in the basin, he did something I did not expect. He took a cloth and began tending to my wounds. When I looked at him with question in my eyes, he simply kissed my forehead and kept running the cloth over my body.

"What will happen once we are in Troy?" I was curious as I stood up from the basin and he wrapped one of his robes around me, picking me up into his arms.

He carried me over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Your family will know that you are safe. They believe that you are dead and have since the attack on the Temple."

"And what will happen..." I started to ask, but he placed his lips against mine in a soft kiss.

"Do not worry for the future, Briseis. Just sleep for now. I'll stay by your side."

I nodded and curled up next to him, my back against the warmth of his stomach. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. It did not take long for me to fall asleep with him right next to me. While sleeping, I had a dream of a life far different than the one I was living now. I was wearing a blue silk dress while walking along the beach. As I was walking, a little girl came into view and she was running towards me. She looked no more than three-years-old with golden curls falling down to her shoulders and a pink dress on. Just as she got close enough, I swept her into my arms and noticed she had piercing blue eyes. She buried her head into my shoulders and giggled as I kissed her cheek. I held her close. I could feel the emotions running through my heart as I held that child in my arms. Without asking, I knew the child was mine. My daughter. Her father was Achilles. I knew in my heart because of her eyes. They were the same startling color and carried the same effect of piercing your soul with gentleness.

* * *

When I woke, Achilles was whispering in my ear that it was time to leave. Night had fallen in the Greek camp and the Myrmidons were about to take their flight to Troy. Achilles gathered his armor and sword while I got up. He took my hand and lead me out of the tent into the night. The men were already around his tent and ready to leave. We quickly made our way across the beach to the walls of Troy without being seen by any other Greek. As we found the hole in the east wall, it was as I remembered it from years before. Paris, Hector, and I put a piece of driftwood in front of it to keep it our secret. It was just big enough to fit one man through at a time. Achilles went first and I followed after, holding his hand. One by one, each Myrmidon made it through the wall of Troy without a sound being made. Once we were inside, the Trojan guard knew we were to be coming and allowed us to pass. As soon as we arrived at the palace, we were lead inside. Only Achilles, myself, and Eudorus were allowed to pass into the throne room where Uncle Priam, Hector, and Paris would be. Just as we walked in, my kinsmen recognized me right away. 

"Briseis?" Uncle Priam stood from his throne, tears glistening in his eyes.

Achilles let go of my hand to allow me to greet my relatives. My uncle drew me into a soft hug, with soft tears streaming down my face and his.

"We thought you were dead." He looked me in my eyes with so much relief.

"No Uncle, I am not. Achilles kept me safe from harm." I glanced back at Achilles with a soft look in my eyes.

Priam let go of my hands and stepped forward towards Achilles. "I do not know how to thank you for keeping our Briseis safe."

"You are most welcome, King Priam of Troy." His voice was formal and respectful, something my Uncle highly valued in young men.

While Priam spoke with Achilles, Hector and Paris took turns hugging me and welcoming me home. As I hugged my cousins, I could not help but keep looking at Achilles. He spoke to my Uncle with reverence, which showed that he really did respect Priam as a king. This was something I had not seen in Achilles as he normally despised most kings as filthy pigs. But this reverence was a good sign.

After I was welcomed home, Priam sent me to find Helen and Andromache so that I might clean up and get some rest. I nodded and left the room, my eyes on Achilles the entire way out and his locked with my own. As I walked the halls of my childhood home, I felt somehow different. This place was such a place of my innocence, where I used to spend hours chasing my cousins around and learning how to weave flowers into wreaths. Now I was no longer a child, I was a woman now. The pit of my stomach sank as I walked closer to where Andromache and Helen were. They would know of my broken vows the moment I stepped into the room. How they would react, I was not sure of. I prayed that perhaps they would understand as women who have loved a man with all of their hearts. As I walked into the room, Andromache was playing with little Astyanax on her lap while Helen was weaving something. Both women were wrapped up in their conversation and did not notice me come in. Astyanax clapped his hands loudly and pointed towards me.

"Bri!" He cried out my nickname in excitement.

Andromache looked up to see me standing there. Instantly, she picked up her son and walked over to me, drawing me into a fierce hug. I buried my face in her hair and began to cry softly. When I looked her in the eyes, she was crying as well. I took my cousin, Astyanax, into my arms and held him close to me. He kept giggling excitedly to have me hold him and I could not help but smile with him. Helen silently crept closer to us. Though I barely knew her before the Temple was attacked and I was taken, she drew me into a hug as well. Astyanax was still in my arms and began to whimper because he was not the center of attention. I turned my face to him and calmed him down. Andromache took him back and kissed his forehead.

"We thought you were gone." Andromache allowed her tears to freely fall. "When they said that the Temple of Apollo was raided, none of the priests survived."

"I was kept safe in the Greek camp by the Myrmidons. Achilles made sure no harm came to me and even threatened Agamemnon because he took me away."

"Achilles?" Helen's voice betrayed her curiousity.

"Yes, Achilles has taken care of me." A few tears escaped my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

Andromache handed her son to Helen just as I felt myself crumple to the ground. She caught me and drew me close to her, rocking me back and forth as I cried. As I cried, she kissed the top of my head like my mother used to when I was a child to comfort me. So much had happened to me in the last few days that I really had not had time to take everything in until now. I was taken from the Temple of Apollo by Greek soldiers, placed in Achilles's tent, taken to Agamemnon and taunted by him, then thrown to his men like a dog. That's when Achilles rescued me, brought me back to his tent, and attempted to care for my wounds. In those few hours, he showed me he knew more about the gods than he implied. That night was the night I had forsaken my vows to Apollo and given myself to Achilles. Now I was truly taking everything in for the first time and it was overwhelming. The one thing I was sure of was that I had fallen in love with Achilles. I did not know how to explain it, but I had to. Through my sobs, I began to tell my cousins what had happened to me. Both Helen and Andromache listened patiently and even shed a few tears for me and what I had gone through. When I got to the night I put a knife to Achilles's throat, I stumbled through my words.

"I...I...I could not kill him. There was something inside of me that could not do it." A few more tears fell for I knew what I was about to say would make them ashamed of me. "I have forsaken my vow to Apollo and not by force. I chose to give myself to Achilles..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Helen finished it for me. "...because you love him."

I looked at Helen and Andromache, who did not look back at me with shame or hate in their eyes, but understanding of wiser women who knew what love was. They understood what it was like to fall in love with a man. Helen especially understood what it was like to fall in love with a man forbidden to her. She, above all women, could understand my plight and sympathize with how I was feeling at the moment. Andromache held me on the floor as I stopped crying. She took my face in her hands and looked at me with the love of a sister.

"We cannot choose who we fall in love with; that is for the gods to decide. Briseis, he kept you safe when all other warriors would have just taken you without a second thought."

"But what about my vows to Apollo?" I was full of fear and uncertainty.

"The only people who knew of your vows were your family and the priests. The priests have all been killed and your family can understand." Andromache spoke with wisdom.

"And Apollo? He will surely be angry with me and wish to inact his revenge."

"Pray to his sister, Artemis, and surely she will calm his rage by making him see that you were meant to love Achilles, a warrior like himself. And to Aphrodite as well to aid Artemis in calming Apollo." Helen's advice was wise.

I nodded. After calming down, Helen and Andromache had a bath prepared for me. I sat in the warm water, allowing myself to be pampered by the servants as they washed my hair with lavender oils and treated my wounds with herbs. While I sat in the water, I thought of Achilles. He was most likely still in council with my cousins and uncle, discussing plans for attacking the Greeks. I would not see him until the morning, which saddened me greatly because I knew I would have to sleep alone. After my bath, I changed into my sleeping robe and went to my room. It was still the same as before I left it. As I crawled into bed, I pulled something out of my robe that I had brought with me. It was the tunic he had given me to wear. I held it close to me as I curled up to sleep. His scent still lingered in the rough fabric and that was comforting enough to send me into sleep.

* * *

The sun had already risen when I woke the next day. I stretched out in my bed, finding that Achilles's tunic was still firmly in my grip. A knock at the door pulled me out of my bed and I bid the visitor enter. The door opened to reveal my servant, Lyra, carrying a dress and sandals for me to wear. Lyra was almost eighteen years old and had been my servant for nearly two years before I chose the be a servant of Apollo. She placed the dress and sandals on my bed and I thanked her as she bowed and left. I walked over to the dress to get ready for the day when I noticed that it was the same color as Achilles's eyes, the same beautiful blue. I smiled as I pulled off my robe and put the dress on. It fit perfectly with a gold tie around my waist. I decided to let my hair be loose today as I slipped on my sandals and went out the door. 

Curiously no one was in the great hall when I came in, so I picked up an apple to eat and walked outside into the gardens. It was my favorite place in Troy to come because of the beauty of each flower and all the different colors. There was a small statue of Aphrodite in the center. When I came to it, I knelt down and prayed that she be able to quiet Apollo's wrath towards me for breaking my vow. I poured my heart out to the goddess of how I loved Achilles. Once I had finished, I left my offering: a small, white lily, to represent the beauty of the goddess. I left the statue and continued my walk through the gardens until I found a spot overlooking the city and leaned on the short white wall surrounding the gardens. After a while, I felt another presence behind me. I turned around the see Achilles standing there.

"You should not wander alone."

"Troy is my home and I know it better than any other place. No one comes down this far into the gardens except the servants who tend the flowers."

"That is a shame. It's rather pleasant out here." He drew closer to me.

"This is my favorite spot because I can see the entire city from here." I turned around to face my beloved home.

He joined me at the wall, placing his arm around my waist. "Troy is far grander than I imagined it to be. Most port cities tend to be strictly business places, but here-there is life."

"My Uncle has always prided himself on the people of Troy, not the riches." I smiled.

"He is a far better king than Agamemnon. Priam cares for the people of this city and his family." Achilles looked in my eyes.

I shyed away. "How was the war council last night?"

"Successful. Your cousins, Hector and Paris, as well as your Uncle were eagar to hear my ideas for attack."

"I am glad."

"They also wished to hear on another matter, which I truthfully told them."

My heart sank. "What matter was that?"

"Something I cannot discuss at the moment. Your Uncle does wish to speak with you right away in the throne room. That is why I came to find you. I am to escort you there."

I nodded and allowed him to lead the way from the gardens. With every step closer to the throne room, I felt my heart race in my chest. I feared that it might burst at any second. Achilles held my hand the entire way there, which was a slight comfort. When we reached the throne room, he stopped in front of the doors and let go of my hand. I knew that he could not go in with me at this moment and that I must endure whatever lay inside for me alone. He kissed my forehead and promised to wait outside for me. I opened the door and found the room empty, except for my Uncle's throne where he sat waiting for me. He beckoned me forward and I came towards him slowly, like a child about to be scolded. I bowed respectfully to him and sat in a chair before him.

"My child," he began, his voice calm and reassuring. "I have heard of what passed in the Greek camp between you and Achilles. He spoke to me last night."

"Yes, Uncle. It is true that I have broken my vow to Apollo."

He paused for a long while before saying anything else and seemed to be deep in thought, pondering what he would say next. Finally he said, "Love is a gift from the gods. Something we mortals cannot control, nor choose when it happens or who we love."

I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"Do you love Achilles, child?"

"Yes, I do. With all of my heart, Uncle."

"He asked me last night for your hand in marriage. Now I may give him my consent because I can see that you truly do love him."

"He wants to marry...me?" I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

"Yes child, he does."

I stood up from my chair and approached my uncle, kissing him on the cheek softly and thanking him. He dismissed me and I ran down the center of the throne room to the door. As I threw it open, Achilles was right outside waiting for me. It took one look for him to pull me into a passionate kiss. I felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. My family approved of my love for this man, even if I did break my vows to Apollo. He was now fighting for Troy and he loved me. My fears had been resolved and I was happy for the first time in a long while. Upon breaking our kiss, he pressed his forehead against mine, running his fingers through my thick, chocolate curls. I held him with all the might I had inside my tiny body, never wanting to let go.

"You want to marry me?" I finally asked after a few minutes of just being held by him.

"Yes I do."

"Why me?"

"Because no other woman has ever been able to captivate me like you do Briseis. You challenge me without a second thought and you are strong."

"I love you." These were the only words that I could speak, yet they seemed appropriate.

"I love you too." So much relief came from his utterance of those words to me.

For a while we remained there, just holding one another. I felt so safe and warm in his arms, like nothing in the world could touch me. The warrior had let down his guard and let me in. Now we were going to be bonded forever. When my heart rate returned to normal, we set out to tour Troy, hand-in-hand. I showed him all the places of my childhood: the stables, the great hall, the market, and we went back to the gardens where we sat for a while. I laughed and smiled as we shared more stories from our childhoods. He told me of when he had used Patroclus to steal an apple from the market. Patroclus was only two-years-old at the time, so he cried as a diversion for Achilles to grab the apple. Needless to say, it worked until they were caught by his mother, Thetis and forced to return the apple. I laughed at the thought of Achilles returning the apple, ashamed and embarrassed. When it came my turn to share a story, I told him of when Paris was ten-years-old and stole Uncle Priam's horse. I was six at the time and thought it was the most humorous thing until Paris rode by so quickly it knocked me off my feet into a puddle of water. Achilles smiled at the story.

"Briseis," he said, his tone serious.

"Yes."

"I am a warrior. You know this. There is still a war to be fought in the morning. We assault at first light with the plan your cousins and I have thought of."

I looked down at the ground. "I know."

"That is why I have asked your uncle that we be married tonight, if that is alright with you." He brought his hand under my chin and brought my eyes back to his.

I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Yes, tonight. I want to marry you tonight."

He took me into his arms. "Then we must go prepare. Your family knows of this and will be there."

We left the gardens and went back inside the palace. Andromache and Helen were already in my room waiting for me. They went to work, having a bath drawn for me and rinsing my hair with special oils made of roses. After my bath, they put a robe on me and dried my hair before putting on my white dress with gold hems. Once I was dressed, they took care of my hair, twisting the curls and pinning them back with diamond pins. While they were getting me ready, they told me how fortunate I was to marry someone I loved instead of an arranged marriage. I knew they were right. Arranged marriages rarely ended up in love. Hector and Andromache were fortunate to fall in love after they were married. I could not imagine my cousin with any other woman because Andromache made him so happy. And Paris had become a man because of Helen. Now I had fallen in love with the man who could save my country and he returned my feelings. I could not believe that I would be married in less than an hour's time. While my cousins worked, I sat still, taking every moment in as I could. Tonight I could share my bed with my husband. Achilles was going to be my husband. A sensation of complete happiness settled within my heart coupled with worry. Tomorrow morning the war would continue with a Trojan assault on the Greeks. I knew I would not survive if I were to lose Achilles during the battle, though I knew he was the most skilled warrior, I still worried.

I pushed my worry aside when my cousins had finished their work and I was ready. Outside the door, Hector was waiting to escort me to the great hall as he was my eldest cousin. Helen and Andromache wandered ahead of us to take their places. Hector took my arm and lead me down the corridors and I remembered times in our childhood when he would chase myself and Paris down these corridors, trying to scold us for something foolish we had done. I smiled at the memory of my childhood in Troy because it was a happy time in my life for I was never denied the simple pleasures of being a child. My Uncle Priam allowed us free reign of the palace to wander and explore to our hearts' contentment. Yet, we always seemed to find trouble or it would find us. Hector was always getting us out of trouble with his quick thinking and persuasive tongue. Now he was escorting me to be married.

"I am so proud of you, cousin." His words were sincere and heartfelt.

"Thank you Hector. Those words mean everything coming from you." I hugged his arm and felt comforted by his presence.

"Achilles truly is a great man and will make you happy." He almost seemed to choke on his words and I knew how hard this was for him.

"Hector, you know that just because I am getting married, that does not mean that we will no longer be cousins. We are family and nothing changes that."

"I know. It will be hard to not have you in Troy all the time after this war ends. Paris and I shall miss your bright, smiling face and sharp tongue." He smiled.

"I thought you always thought my words were too harsh for my own good." I teased him.

"Oh, they always have been. Achilles will have his hands full with you." He chuckled as I smacked his arm.

We finally reached the doors to the great hall and paused. "This is it." I sighed.

He bent down and kissed my cheek. "I have always thought of you as a sister Briseis. I love you like a younger sister."

"I love you as well."

The doors were opened and I was escorted in and down the center of the room to the front where Achilles was waiting for me. He was wearing his armor, which was clean and shining. The only people gathered in the hall were those of my family and a few select servants of the household, including Lyra and some of the elder women who cared for me as a child. All had tears brimming in their eyes as I made it to the front and Achilles took my hands gently into his own. Hector took his place next to his wife and brother. All my cousins looked on with great joy as my uncle addressed the crowd who had gathered there.

"Tonight we celebrate the coming together of two people. Achilles of Phtia and Briseis of Troy. I pray that the gods bless this union with many children and a happy life." He held our hands together with his own.

Achilles looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I henceforth take you, Briseis, as my wife."

He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently. Everyone bursted into applause as the formal ceremony was done. Now it was time for the feast to celebrate. I sat between my husband and Andromache as we ate, drank, and conversed with one another as family should. My eyes could hardly believe that all of this was coming true and that I was married. Achilles held my hand softly under the table and it made me smile slightly. Thoughout the feast, he leaned over and whispered small endearments into my ear, though no one else noticed as they were wrapped in feasting and drinking. The feast continued for a while longer, but Achilles and I were allowed to excuse ourselves for the evening. He escorted me out of the great hall and down the corridors to my room. Once we were alone in my room, he pulled me into a passionate kiss that we both had been longing for. Everything had been prepared for our arrival during the feast by other servants of the household. I smiled as we broke apart our kiss and saw the splendor of the room, but he soon captured my lips in a softer kiss once more as he picked me up into his arms and walked towards the bed. He set me down on the bed, still not breaking our kiss. I had never felt so safe as I did in that moment. Soon, all my worry was forgotten as I lay with my husband.

_

* * *

A/N: Ok...really long chapter here. Thanks to my reviewers so far who have encouraged me to continue. Please leave more reviews and I shall keep writing. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came all too soon. I woke before Achilles and slipped out of our bed, putting on a robe in the process. The sun had not yet risen over Troy, so much of the land was bathed in a soft purple light. It was truly beautiful to see from my balcony. Today would be the first Trojan assault on the Greeks. I was worried for the safety of my husband and cousins. Agamemnon would know by now of Achilles's betrayal and most likely be furious at losing his best warrior. Anger can raise a man's strength and stamina, but also could be his downfall. I knew that Achilles would know how to use that to his advantage, but I was like any other wife concerned for her husband. As I stood in the breeze of the early morning, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and a soft kiss being planted on my cheek.

"You're up even earlier than I am."

I turned to face my husband, allowing myself to be held close. "I had too many thoughts and could not lie still."

He looked down into my eyes. "You're worried. I can tell."

"Just about you, like any other soldier's wife." I wanted more than anything to bury my face into his warm shoulder and cry, but I did not allow myself. I had to be strong.

"I promise I will come back to you, Briseis." He kissed the top of my head.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Agamemnon's army is weak without me." His voice was sure and firm. "This war will not last too much longer and then we can go home."

"To Phtia?" I was curious.

"Yes, to Phtia." He looked down into my eyes.

"What if your people do not like me?"

"They will adore you. Mostly they will be pleased that their prince is finally married, but I know that they will love your charm and wit." His hands were warm as they engulfed my own.

"And your mother?"

"She will love you."

I allowed myself to be overcome in another embrace before he let go of me to put his armor on. As he finished tying his grieves, I came over to him and placed my hands on his armored chest and peered into his eyes with my own, trying to fight back tears. Sensing my near collapse, he pulled me into another kiss. When he broke it, he pushed away my tears that had fallen on my cheeks with his hands. They were rough and calloused to my smooth face, but warm and comforting at the same time. The sun rose slowly over the cliffs that surrounded Troy, indicating to Achilles that it was time.

"I must go." He kissed my hands.

"Achilles," I stopped him for a moment longer. "Promise me you will come back."

"Always." He turned and walked out of our room.

My heart filled with sadness after he had gone. More than anything I wished that this whole war were over and I could just be held in his arms. But I knew that I was not the only one in the palace this morning who was at a loss for words. Andromache and Helen were both suffering what I was going through, along with hundreds of thousand other Trojan women. Some of their husbands might not come home tonight and hold their wives ever again. The thought of it was too much to bear as I quickly dressed and ran down the hall to Helen and Paris's quarters. Helen was already dressed for the day and preparing to go up to the roof to watch the battle, as was customary of Trojan princesses who were married to the princes of Troy. I knew I would be expected up there as well, not only because I was married to Achilles, but because I was a Trojan princess by blood.

As soon as Helen saw me, she knew exactly what I was feeling, and drew me into a hug. It was going to be a difficult day for both of us as Paris would be leading the archers for the first time. Hector and Achilles would lead the infantry attack with the plan they had devised, hoping to end the war today. I held Helen close, as I would a sister. Both of us shed a few tears of worry because we were wives and women, whose emotions sometimes got the better of us. After chasing away our tears with confidence that things would go well, we were ready to make our way to the roof where Uncle Priam and Andromache would be waiting for us as well. Helen clasped my hand together with her own and we walked down the halls of the palace until we reached the staircase to the roof. I allowed her to go first, following right behind her. The steps were difficult to climb because we knew the reason we were climbing them: to watch our husbands fight for Troy. Upon reaching the top, two thrones remained open for us to sit in. Uncle Priam, Aunt Hecuba, and Andromache had already arrived and taken their seats. I sat next to Andromache and Helen sat next to me. Andromache took my hand to show that she also was feeling the same as Helen and I were, nervous and worried.

Below us, the troops of Troy had gathered in front of the gates and I could see the Greek legions marching from the beach, with the pig Agamemnon leading them in the front. To the side of us, Paris and the other archers were lined along the walls, awaiting the time to shoot. Everything was coming together right before our eyes, right in this moment. Hector and Achilles did not waste a minute, ordering Paris and the other archers to fire at will. A shower of arrows penetrated the Greeks lines, making them scatter like animals. I could tell that most of these warriors were untrained, probably farmers in their homelands. More and more arrows soared through the air, picking off Greeks by the hundreds. Then the real battle ensued as Hector, Achilles, and the thousands of Trojan soldiers surged forward in many directions to take out each legion of Greeks separately. A brilliant plan, thought of by my husband and cousins. However, they were not counting on another plan thought of by the Greeks. As the Trojans rushed forward, the Greeks scattered into no particular formation. This confused Troy's soldiers as they tried to take out several men at once, only succeeding in a few. I knew in an instant that our plan had backfired and that there would be no end to this war today. Helen, Andromache, and I all watched helplessly as our husbands battled their way back after a long fight. Once they were safely inside the walls of Troy, we retired from our posts to greet our husbands.

None of the men were happy after the battle, but pleased to have made it through another day of war to come home to their wives. Achilles was the most displeased of all the leaders because he had been outflanked once again by Agamemnon. He did not speak to me for a while after battle, but instead bathed and hung his armor on its stand. I merely stood by patiently, waiting for him to come around to his senses once again. A few hours later, he took me into his arms and apologized for his behavior, kissing my neck and cheeks. I forgave him without question, stating that he was only frustrated because of this war, which he fervently agreed with. That night, as I lay in his arms and could hear his steady breathing, I silently wondered to myself how much longer could this war go on. Eventually someone was going to have to give in or be completely obliterated. As I thought of this, I drifted to a listless sleep, curled up in the arms of my husband.

* * *

The war did not end the next day, or the day after that, nor even many days after that. A multitude of days passed by until it was a full year later. The Greeks continued to dwindle in numbers until they faced complete oblivion, yet Agamemnon refused to yield his pride and leave. It was certain victory for Troy, but the only question that remained was when it would occur. During the year, Helen and Paris welcomed the birth of a son named Xavier. He was a bouncing baby boy that kept everyone's spirits up in the palace. Paris was so proud of his son that the day he was born, he showed him to everyone he could find. He hoped that one day Astyanax, Hector's son, would find a playmate in little Xavier and that the two little boys would become like brothers. Also during the year, Andromache and Hector brought a daughter into the world. They named her Chryseis, taking part of her name from my own. She had the beauty of her mother combined with the smiles of her father. 

I looked on in some jealousy as I saw my cousins bringing children into the world. Many times I would cry at night when Achilles was long asleep because I had bled for the month, meaning that we would not have a child. It was difficult to watch Helen and Andromache's stomachs grow with every month that passed and watch Paris and Hector pay special attention to them. Many times Achilles reassured me with the promise that we would have our own little one in time, perhaps when we sailed to Phtia. However much I wanted to be reassured, the pain was still present whenever I saw others with their babies. More than anything, I wanted to hold my own child, the little girl I dreamed about on the beach so long ago. I saw her and held her in that dream and knew that she was meant to be. I began to believe that my daughter was not meant to be until the end of the war, which pushed me to want it all to end. The war was now pointless and it was all up to Agamemnon's pride and inability to accept that he had been defeated.

Finally, after a year of fighting and slaughter, it ended. Agamemnon challenged Achilles to a one-on-one battle, which my husband accepted. The morning of the fight, he pulled me aside and promised me he would return and that we would finally begin our lives together. Joy filled my heart as I climbed the steps to the roof to watch the final battle of this wretched war. I knew in a matter of minutes, victory would be ours. The fight began as they always did, both warriors strong and giving it their all. Agamemnon threw his weight around for a while, trying to get the advantage, but never succeeding. The one cut he made on Achilles's body was on the calf and it was less than an inch long. Agamemnon tried to quickly recover, but could not as he fell before Achilles. After this, Achilles plunged his sword into the old man's body, quickly sending his soul to the Underworld. Cheers errupted from both sides as everyone was glad that it was finally over. Agamemnon fell dead on the field as Achilles walked away from his enemy, fulfilling the promise he made the king at the beginning of the war: to "look down on his dead body and smile."

I ran down the stairs and to the gates as they were opened to let Achilles and the other Trojans back in. As he walked through the gates, I leaped into his arms and he swung me around happily, kissing me all over. I kissed him back with just as much ferver. There had never been such happiness come over me before. All the soldiers around us burst into thunderous applause at their hero, my husband. Troy could now finally live in peace.

That evening, a feast was held in honor of victory. Toasts were made and speeches given from many of the captains of the army. Everyone was in such a celebratory mood and smiles were all around the great hall. The only smile I took notice of was Achilles's as he smiled at me and held my hand. I had never seen him with such joy in his eyes, nor spirit in his smile. He was truly happy that this war was over because now he could fulfill his promise to me as well: to start our own lives in Phtia. As much as it would pain me to leave my family in Troy, I knew that it was time for my life to begin with my husband. The rest of the feast was spent eating, drinking, and celebrating our victory. Achilles and I left towards the end with the rest of the royal family, heading back to our room. Once we were alone in our room, he showered me with kisses and affection. I enjoyed the attention more than anything because it had been a while since he had shown this much affection to me. The war had really preoccupied his thoughts and now he could totally just focus on me, his wife. He held me close, wrapping my curls around his fingers and stroking my cheek lovingly.

"My men are anxious to return to Phtia now that the war is over." He kissed my forehead.

"When will we be leaving?"

"As soon as you are ready. I want you to have time to properly say goodbye to your family, at least for a little while. I promise we will make return journeys in the future."

"Do you truly mean it?" I sat up from his arms, excited at the prospect of not saying goodbye to my family forever.

"Of course. They are your family and I would not keep you from them." He gently beckoned me back into his arms.

"I love you." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"And I love you."

I rested in his arms, content and happy. We would be leaving soon to return to his homeland, where I would meet his mother for the first time. I prayed to the gods that she would like me. Though we had been married a year, there were times when I felt like Achilles and I had only just been married. Though he was not as publicly affectionate as Hector or Paris, he did have his moments and he was getting better. I could understand though because he had only been a warrior his whole life. A part of me wondered what kind of father he would be. We were going to have children once we reached Phtia, so I would know soon enough. In my heart I knew he would be a wonderful father, protective and loving. Our sons, he would teach how to fight as he had done with Patroclus, and show them things only a father can show a son. Our daughters, he would love and protect as he does with me, making sure that every man knows that they must come through him first to get to our daughters. I prayed before falling asleep that we be blessed with many children to love and care for, a family.

_

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous, but I will try for another long one fairly soon. Enjoy and thank you for reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

We decided to set sail one week from the day the war ended, allowing me time to spend with my loved ones. I set out to walk around the palace each day, memorizing all the familiar places I played as a child with Hector and Paris, the rooms I sat in when I talked with Andromache during the earlier days of her marriage to Hector when she was new to Troy, and the gardens that I loved so much. More than anything, I spent time with my cousins Hector and Paris. I knew that they would be the ones to be the most devastated after I left. After all, I was more like a sister to them and the loved me dearly. Paris would take it worse than Hector would though and I knew this. He was closest to me in age and constantly my accomplice in our childhood games. On more than one occasion he had called me his favorite cousin and promised to protect me from any evil in the world. So, I spent the most time with him.

The night before I was set to leave, I was walking along the paths through the gardens with Paris. He had brought his son with him and was holding him close. The infant had fallen asleep early in our conversation and was sleeping like a lamb. I noticed how much like Paris his son looked. They had the same dark, curly hair and the same hands. Xavier had Helen's eyes and soft features. I smiled to think of what my children might look like someday, but pushed that thought away as we continued walking.

"Briseis, you know that no matter where you are, you can always talk to me."

"I know that, Paris. And I promise to write you letters from Phtia once we've arrived and had a chance to settle down." I knew I had to reassure him that I was not abandoning the family.

"It all seems so odd." He stared ahead to the lilies in front of us.

"What does?"

"You, being married and moving away. I knew it had to happen someday, but I guess I still was not prepared for it."

"Honestly, I did not expect it to happen. But, I've found someone who I love and he loves me back." We found a bench to sit on and sat down.

"Achilles does truly love you. I see it in the way he looks at you. It's the same look I give Helen when I see her-complete devotion and adoration. I know that he will take care of you and not allow any harm to come to you." For the first time in a long time, I see my cousin as an adult and not the little boy I remember so long ago.

I smiled at him. "I know he loves me and will take care of me. But, he has also promised that we will come back to Troy in the future to visit, perhaps once we have had children. So, when we say goodbye, it won't be forever."

He began to laugh softly, so not to wake Xavier in his arms. "Your children will most likely have your sharp tongue."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You are impossible Paris. I hope and pray to the gods that Xavier gets Helen's good sense." I took the baby in his arms into my own.

"Xavier definitely likes you. Most people wake him when they hold him, but he stays asleep for you." He looked down at his son in my arms.

As I held Xavier close, a sense of longing began to twinge in my heart. I knew it was for my own child, but I shoved those thoughts back into my heart for the moment and focused on my cousin's child. Xavier fit perfectly in my arms and was content to sleep. Just for a moment, I felt some sense of completeness in holding a child, though he is not my own. After a while, Paris and I went back inside and he took Xavier back to Helen to put him down for the night. Before leaving, he hugged me and told me that he loved me and would miss me more than anything.

I walked down the hall, thinking about how much I would miss Troy. This place had been my home since I came here at five-years-old after my parents had died. Paris was nearly nine and Hector was eleven. They became my older brothers, teaching me where everything was in Troy and getting me in and out of trouble with Uncle Priam. I would miss my aunt and uncle as well. Over the last past fifteen years, they had become like parents to me. Aunt Hecuba talked me through my first monthlies, when I had been more scared than any other time in my life, and sat with me as I cried because I was so confused. Uncle Priam had always been a source of wisdom for me to go to, teaching me the ways of the world when I asked. If a few short days, I would leave my childhood home and move to a new place that was unfamiliar to me with new people I did not know, with the exception of Achilles. I knew he would teach me all the things I would need to know and anything I asked, but it still did not undaunt my fears about leaving.

I reached my room a while later and found Achilles laying out on the balcony on the couch that was out there. He had fallen asleep and looked so at peace with the world. I walked in and shut the door behind me, slowly and without making a sound. I came out to the balcony and crouched down next to his face, placing my small hand on the side of his face. His eyes opened and looked at me. He smiled, taking my hand and pulling me onto the couch with him. I layed on top of him, with my head on his bare chest. A kiss was planted on the top of my head as he ran his fingers through my hair. I lifted my head, placing my chin on his chest so I could see his face. We had not done anything like this in a while, so it was comforting to just lay there with him and have him run his fingers through my hair.

"I wondered when you would come back." His voice was soft and low.

"I was spending time with Paris and Xavier." I sighed. "I will miss them so, especially little Xavier. He's growing so fast and becoming more like his father everyday."

Achilles smiled at me and said nothing in reply.

"How was your day?"

"Rather uneventful." He paused. "Hector and I finalized the alliance between Phtia and Troy. Now everything is taken care of."

"We sail in the morning?" I asked while lightly tracing patterns on his chest with my fingers.

"Yes. Phtia is beautiful this time of year and my mother will have had our gardens tended at the palace. I know how you love the gardens here."

"I'm sure they will be beautiful." I smiled at him.

He pulled my slight frame forward into a loving kiss with ease. Tomorrow would be a new beginning for us, for our lives as husband and wife. We would be going home to a new place that I was not familiar with, but I knew that Achilles would make me feel more at home with every touch, every glance, and every soft kiss. In the back of my mind, I worried about if his mother would like me or not. He had reassured me that she would love me, but I was not sure because of my lineage and connections to Troy. Now that I had happiness, I prayed that it would not be taken from me because I was not sure that I could bare losing all that I had gained. All of these things were on my heart as I kissed Achilles and I hoped he would not notice my anxiety. He might fear that I did not wish to come with him, which was not true. I looked forward to my new life with him in Phtia and the hope of children in the near future. On our last night in Troy, we set out to make that hope a reality.

Later, as I lay in his arms on the bed, I could hear his steady breathing and I knew he was asleep. Though I was comfortable in his arms, I could not find the sleep that I was longing for and found myself staring at the things in the room. This room had been mine for as long as I could remember. My Uncle had us specially decorated for me when I first came to Troy after the death of my parents long ago. Everything a little princess could ever want was inside of this room when I arrived. I remembered thinking that I must have been in a dream because it could not possibly all be real, but it was. This room had been my constant shelter from the rest of the world for most of my life and now I was leaving that safety for a new kind of safety: Achilles. He had protected me when he could have just allowed me to be raped and branded. And when I did allow him to take my virtue, he did it was gentleness and kissed away the tears I cried. Since then, he has made me the happiest wife in the entire Aagean. Thinking about all that I had gained in the last year proved worthwhile as I slowly began to drift off into sleep, my body warm against my husband's.

* * *

Dawn came and with that, the knowledge that I had to say goodbye to my family. Achilles and I woke, bathed, and dressed-the entire time he strategically placed kisses on my neck, forehead, lips, and even my nose. These kisses helped me to relax and prepare to leave. Our things were already loaded onto the ship and had been since the previous night. We dressed and walked out of the room that had been mine since childhood for the last time, at least for a few years until we returned for a visit. Together, we walked down the halls and to the front door of the palace. A chariot was waiting to take us to the docks where we would board our ship to Phtia. Achilles helped me into it and climbed in behind me. He grabbed the reigns and clicked his tongue, urging the horses forward. I looked back one last time at my childhood home with love and adoration of all the times I had spent there with my family. 

When we arrived to the docks, our ship was waiting in the harbor and my family waiting to say goodbye to me. Achilles brought our chariot to a stop and helped me down to the ground. We walked to the docks together as he took my hand softly with his own. The first family member I came to was my Aunt Hecuba. She was softly weeping and drew me into an embrace, Achilles letting go of my hand to allow me to hug her. When I looked into her eyes, she brushed some of my own tears from my face.

"We shall miss you dearly child." She kissed my cheek. "Write to us when you have arrived."

"I shall." I nodded, assuring her of my promise.

She let go of me and allowed me to go to my Uncle Priam. He too had tears in his eyes, but a soft smile on his face as he drew me close to him. This man had been the only father I had ever known for most of my life and I loved him as one. He had taken me in as a child and raised me as one of his own, guiding me with wisdom and loving me. For a man with many sons, a daughter was precious and adored. As I hugged him, I felt myself tearing up again for I knew that the next goodbyes would be the hardest. Uncle Priam let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"Go with the gods, my child."

I nodded. I then walked to Andromache and Helen, with their children in toe. Astyanax had grown stronger over the last year and was now able to stand on his own. He pulled on my dress and and I bent down to pick him up. I held him close to my body and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head on my chest like he had always done as a baby. The tears I had held in for a moment now freely flowed down my face as I held my tiny cousin. I loved him with all of my heart and had from the moment Hector showed him to me on the day of his birth. With Astyanax in my arms, I pulled Helen and Andromache close to me, kissing their cheeks. They had been my sisters in the most important time in my life and would continue to be so. Both of them had tears of their own to shed with me as they held their infants, Chryseis and Xavier.

"Don't ever hesitate to write us." Andromache wiped her tears and looked at me.

"We will always be here for you and Achilles. You are our family." Helen pulled away to look at me as well.

"I love both of you." I smiled weakly. "Don't let Paris and Hector too far out of line while I'm gone."

My sisters smiled at me, reassuring me that they would do their job. I put little Astyanax down at his mother's feet and he kissed my cheek one last time. The next and last goodbyes would be the hardest because it was Paris and Hector, my dearest and favorite cousins. Hector was first. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my forehead. I began to shed a few tears.

"You will always be our cousin." Hector held me tight. "No matter where you are and how long you will be away from us. I love you."

I look up at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Hector. We will come back to visit. I promise."

Last I came to Paris. He was standing right next to the gangplank with a solemn look on his face. This would be the most difficult of my goodbyes because I loved Paris so. We stared at one another for a moment before he took me into his tight embrace. It was the same warm, comforting embrace that I had always known from Paris. I buried my face in his shoulder as he held me close. New tears formed in the corners of my eyes and fell to my cheeks. When he let go of me, I saw the pain in his eyes as well. Gently, he placed something in my hands. I looked down and saw the most precious thing. After birth, all Trojan princes are given a medallion with something to represent them engraved into the gold. In my hands was Paris's, with the sun engraved into it. He had always been the sun in my life, bringing me to laughter and smiles when I needed it most. I looked back at him and he placed his hands on mine.

"You need this more than I." He smiled. "Now I'll always bring sunlight into your life, wherever you are."

"Thank you Paris." I managed to say, biting back tears again.

He pulled me close once again and whispered in my ear, "You have always been my favorite cousin and more like a baby sister to me. I love you."

"I love you too, brother."

When Paris let go of me, Achilles gently pulled my hand towards the boat, knowing that it was time to leave. We boarded and I looked one last time to my family-the ones who had loved and raised me from childhood. They all nodded in encouragement of my decision. I knew I would see them again because Achilles would keep his promise to me. The sails were raised and we began to sail away from Troy to our new lives in Phtia. I watched until the last glimmering sight of Troy was gone. Achilles remained at my side, silently holding me at my waist with all gentleness. His body against mine was comforting in a way.

When Troy was no longer in view, we retired below deck to our private quarters. I sat on the bed in silence, taking in everything that had happened. I held Paris's medallion in my hands before I drapped it around my neck. Achilles came and sat next to me, his face painted with concern. He took my hands.

"Briseis, are you alright?"

"I am. This is just all new to me." I sighed.

"I promise you that once we reach Phtia, I will make it as much a home to you as Troy was. I know it can never take Troy's place in your heart, but I hope that one day you can love it as well." He pulled my chin up with his hands to meet my eyes with his. Softly, he took my lips captive with his own.

"Phtia will be home because I have you." I broke our kiss and looked into his eyes, still as blue as I remember them the moment we met.

He kissed my forehead. "You should rest." He stood up.

"Will you lay beside me and just hold me?" I took his hands with my own.

He nodded slightly and I moved to the other side of the bed. Slowly I slipped under the blankets and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt comfortable. Achilles always had that affect on me, comfort and security. Never had I regretted my decision to marry the man I loved so dearly. Even if he was a warrior, he had his moments where he was simply my husband and nothing more. Today was definitely one of them. I drifted to sleep in his arms, content where I was. Though I would miss Troy, I knew that my new life would be exciting and it would soon become just as familiar to me as my old one. I was no longer a princess of Troy, but the princess of Phtia.

_

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. Please keep reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose just over the horizon and I was already awake to greet it from the balcony. Phtia was so beautiful in the morning light. The soft pink and purple colors danced off the sea near the palace. This had always been my favorite part of the day because it meant new life was beginning. For me, my new life had already begun as I had been in Phtia for almost two months time. Achilles had been right, I had fallen in love with the city and the gardens here as well as in Troy. I also met his mother, Thetis, and instantly bonded with her as well. She was pleased to find that a woman had finally stolen her son's heart. I had written to my cousins of my happiness here, to which they replied with their joy that I was happy in my new home and life. As I stared out over the city and the sea, I felt Achilles's strong arms wrap around my waist and his lips kiss my neck.

"Good morning, my darling." I turned to face him.

He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "How are you this morning?"

"I am well."

"I am pleased to hear that." He paused for a moment. "You're up early this morning."

"I love the sunrise here. It's very beautiful." I gazed into his loving eyes.

"So you are happy here?"

"More than any woman in the world." I stood on my toes and kissed his lips softly.

In one motion, he sweeped me off my feet into his strong arms and carried me back inside to our bed. He layed beside me and planted tender kisses on my cheek and down to my neck and shoulders. It had been a few weeks since he had been this affectionate with me. Upon our arrival to Phtia, he had to negotiate peace with the rest of Greece and let it be known of the alliance between Phtia and Troy. Many nights I lay in our bed alone, frightened and unsure of this new place. However, by the morning light, he would come and hold me close to reassure me that everything was alright. Now all this attention was so wonderful. Our kisses soon led to love making and I was reminded of Achilles's promise to me. I hoped and prayed to the gods that we would be granted a child of our own to love.

* * *

A year later, the gods still had not granted us a child. Every month I bled and became even more disappointed in myself for not giving my husband a child. Achilles insisted that our time would come and that he could never be angry with me. While his words were comforting, I still felt the pangs of guilt wrack through me each month when I bled. Through each disappointment, I would curl up and cry in our bed and he would hold me until I stopped. I would recompose myself within a few hours and resign to trying again. 

Also during the year, things rapidly deteriorated throughout Greece and war broke out among some of the smaller countries. Odysseus sent word to Achilles that he needed aid in defeating an enemy. Much to my dismay, he agreed to help. I became angry with him for his choice to leave me and go to war once more. We had several arguements about it a few nights before he was to leave. Our last night together, I spent in tears mostly because he was angry at me for being irrational. I layed in our bed alone, curled up in a tight ball, sobbing. A while later, I felt him pull the covers back and climb into the bed with me. Slowly, he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I turned over to face him and saw his face full or remorse.

"Briseis." His voice was soft and loving. "I am sorry for how I reacted earlier. I should not have shouted at you."

"And I'm sorry for being so irrational." My lip quivered from crying. "I know that you cannot help going to war because of alliances and treaties. But, is it so wrong that I want you for myself?"

"No, it is not. I am your husband and my heart only belongs to you, but I am also a warrior so my body is sometimes demanded to be elsewhere." He intertwined his fingers with my curls and carressed my cheek.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you'll always come back to me." I moved my body closer to his.

He kissed my forehead. "Always. That is my promise to you."

"I love you." I put my head on his shoulder and found the comfort I needed.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

I fell asleep in his arms. The morning came and it was hard for me to say goodbye to him as he had to board the ship with his men. He held me for a long time before he had to go. It was hard for me to let go and watch him sail away from Phtia. When I returned to the palace, I went to our bedroom and layed across our bed. His scent still lingered in the blankets and I clung to them. Separation from him was not going to be easy, but I knew I had to stay strong for when he did come home.

* * *

Achilles did not come home for nearly six months. As I stood on the docks at sunset, waiting for their ship to arrive, I felt small jerks from my stomach. I placed my hand on my belly, now slightly protruding beneath my dress, and felt my child. Two months in a row after Achilles had left, I did not bleed. Upon learning I was finally with child, I was overjoyed. Immediately, I sent word to Achilles of my condition so that he would not be shocked when he returned home. His reply came with the news that the war had ended victoriously and he was coming home. Such excitement filled my heart that he would be here for the birth of our first child. Now I was waiting as I saw a ship with black sails come over the horizon. The ship drew closer and as it did, my heart sped with anticipation of being in his arms once again. It had been a beautiful day and Poeidon had blessed their voyage home. For that, I was thankful. 

As the ship pulled into the port, the gangplank was let down and Achilles was the first man off the ship. He ran down to me and pulled me into his arms, swinging me in a circle before putting my feet on the ground again. I laughed and cried at the same time to have him home again. His lips found mine in an array of sweet kisses as his hands also found my stomach and our child. The baby kicked to make its presence known to Achilles, causing me to laugh and break our kisses. Achilles smiled and bent down to kiss my stomach. Our child kicked a few more times when Achiles touched my stomach. It was the perfect moment I had been dreaming of since I learned I was with child.

We walked back to the palace together and to the privacy of our bedroom. I led him to the balcony where we sat on the couch and I allowed him more time to bond with our child inside of me. He kept kissing my stomach and looking at it with awe and wonder. Neither of us could believe that we had finally been granted our wish.

"Would you like a son or a daughter?" I asked, bringing his focus from my stomach to my eyes.

"As long as our child is healthy, it does not matter to me. A son or daughter would bring joy to this house." He kissed my lips.

"And what about names?" I playfully bit my lip.

"We have a while to discuss those things. For now, I am content to just be with you." He motioned for me to sit up for a moment and he slipped behind me, wrapping his arms around me and resting them on my stomach.

I layed my head back on his shoulder and found comfort. "I have missed you so."

"And I have missed you."

"Nights were torture to endure alone, especially during the first few months I've been with child. I was so terrified of losing this baby." A few tears escaped through the corners of my eyes and down my cheeks.

He kissed my tears away. "I am sorry you have gone through this alone. I never meant to leave when you were with child, especially because I wanted to be here with you to share moments like this."

"I know it wasn't your fault and I hold no blame for you there. Now you're home with me and our child and that is all that really matters."

I snuggled against his body, falling asleep to the rhythm of the baby's movements inside me. When I woke a few hours later, night had fallen and I was in our bed with Achilles's arms wrapped around me. I knew he carried me to our bed when it had turned colder outside, not wanting to wake me. His body was warm and comforting, a presence I had truly missed the last six months. The baby was resting, so I was able to fall back asleep without any trouble. My dreams were filled with images of our child and how precious it was. For the first time in my life, my dreams were beginning to become reality.

* * *

The next few days were spent with just myself and Achilles. During those days, I discovered that Achilles loved to touch my stomach, just to feel our child move within me.We went for walks along the beach and even found a private area for the two of us to swim in. The water hitting my bare skin was the most wonderful thing and sent shivers down my spine. Even the baby enjoyed it as I felt it dance and squirm beneath my skin. As I laughed, Achilles came closer to me and I put his hand on my bare stomach to feel the baby moving. He smiled and kissed me tenderly, bringing his body closer to mine in the water. These were moments when I enjoyed being a wife most, especially Achilles's wife. 

We got out and redressed before walking back to the palace. Upon our return, we learned that Thetis had come to visit. We quickly made our way to the Great Hall where she was waiting for us. As soon as we entered the room, she smiled and walked towards us, bringing us both close for an embrace, being mindful of my stomach for the baby's sake. She kissed Achilles's cheeks in happiness to see her son alive and safe once again. After, we all sat down together and she placed her hand on my stomach, feeling the baby move and kick all around.

She smiled. "Very much like my Achilles. Always moving about and never resting."

I placed my hand on Achilles's and the other on my stomach. "I cannot wait to meet this child."

"Enjoy this time while you can too. It is one of the most precious times shared in a marriage before your child enters the world." Thetis's voice was warm and motherly. "Achilles, make sure you take care of Briseis. She is giving you one of the most sacred gifts in the world out of love and devotion to you."

Achilles looked at me with an adoring gaze, one I had not seen in a long time. "I always will."

The rest of the evening was spent in conversations about when the baby would arrive and who would deliver the child. I decided that Thetis would be my midwife, which she was delighted at the thought of helping her first grandchild come into the world. Achilles was pleased with my choice, but also protested that he would be in the room with me when I gave birth, a thing that generally was not allowed for men. Thetis conceded on the condition that he not interfere when she was helping me birth the baby, which he agreed to. After dinner, Thetis decided that it was time for her to return to her home. Achilles sent Eudorus to escort her home so that he could see to my well-being. Once Thetis and Eudorus were out of sight, Achilles and I retired for the evening to our room.

Alone, in the privacy of our room, Achilles resumed his soft kisses on my neck and along my jawline, just behind my ear. I truly felt like a goddess as he payed special attention to my needs. He swept me into his arms and placed me in our bed. The baby became more active from all the motion, kicking and fluttering across my belly. Achilles must have felt it because he moved toward my stomach and kissed it. Once the baby calmed down once again, he returned to my side and lay next to me.

"Things are going to change once the baby comes." He placed one hand on my belly.

"I know, but it could never change what is between us."

"Yes it does." He paused. "You becoming the mother of my child only makes me love you that much more. You have given me everything without my asking: your virtue, your hand in marriage, your life in Troy to be here with me, and now a child."

"You have given me a life beyond what I ever could have dreamed." I took his hand with my own. "I've never been so happy as when I'm with you."

"It was so much easier when I was alone, when I was just a warrior. Then I met you and suddenly, nothing made sense anymore. I found that fighting no longer gave me a sense of completeness."

"Do you feel complete now?"

He reached up and carressed my cheek softly. "Yes, now that I have you in my life and our child on the way."

I felt myself smiling and feeling content. Now that Achilles was home, I could rest easily knowing he would be here when our child came into the world. In the back of my mind, I harbored the small fear of giving birth, but did not make in known for the time being because I was just happy to have my husband home and be in his arms again. I snuggled into his arms, feeling warm and protected. He kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you and our child more than you could ever know," he whispered in my ear.

I slightly nudged against him, pressing my back into his stomach. He rested his hand on my belly, just above our baby's heartbeat. Soon, I drifted into a deep sleep. The past six months had not been easy, but now that Achilles was here to help me, I felt more at ease with being with child. As I slept, my body relaxed and melted into my husband's. Together we slept through the night and deep into the morning.

* * *

_A/N: I do hope that you are enjoying this story. Please review! Thank you so much!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next few months were difficult for myself and Achilles. A month after Achilles's return, I collapsed in the hallway with pains in my stomach. The physician confined me to bed until I give birth. Since then, I have been confined to our bed for nearly a month and a half. Achilles has stayed by my side, even when I have been completely unbearable and emotional. He has comforted me when I needed it and even lifted me from our bed so that I could watch the sunset from our balcony. During this time I realized how gentle he truly could be. Whenever he would touch me, it was with the slightest of touches. I could tell he was going to be a wonderful father.

Early one morning, I woke to a wet sensation and intense pain in my stomach. Not wanting to wake Achilles, I tried to wait until the pain stopped. It did for a few moments and then came back stronger than before. This happened a few more times until I cried out in pain. Achilles woke and found me holding my stomach and trying to breathe through the pain that threatened to tear me apart. He sat up immediately and put his hand on my back and the other on my stomach in a concerned manner.

"I think we need to send for your mother...the baby...is coming!" I managed to gasp between breaths.

Immediately Achilles got out of bed and sent the servant in the hall to fetch Thetis. He returned to my side and took my hand. I managed to smile at him in excitement that we were finally going to meet our child. The pain would stop for a few minutes, allowing me time to relax and prepare for the next one. Achilles held my hand and allowed me to squeeze it when I was in pain, which actually caused his hand to bruise from how hard I was holding it. The pain remained at a constant level for a while and became somewhat tolerable with Achilles distracting me from it with talking about names for our child. Thetis arrived a short time later and began directing the servants of the house to bring hot water, towels, and blankets. Everyone in the palace was buzzing about in excitement of the birth. When she came into our room, she quickly put down her things and came to my other side.

"How is the pain, my dear?" Her voice was calm and reassuring.

"It comes in constant waves now, with each one getting a little stronger than the last."

"Good then. That means the child should come fairly soon. You do not worry about a thing because I am here and in control of everything. You just worry about birthing this beautiful grandchild of mine." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Will the child be here before nightfall?"

"Perhaps. It just depends on how fast the babe wants to come out."

Our child did not wish to come out fast at all. Many hours later, the sun had already set and night filled the sky. I had begun to push around sunset and now I found my strength was growing thin. With every push I felt like nothing was happening. Thetis and Achilles kept encouraging me to keep going, but I was in so much pain and so exhausted that I started to cry.

"I can't do it anymore!"

Achilles brushed my hair from my forehead. "Yes you can. I know you can."

"I don't have the strength." Tears were streaming down my face as I gazed into my husband's eyes.

"You do have the strength Briseis. Remember when you fought off the Greek men in the camps? And you put up with me as your husband. You've carried our child alone for half a year and now have endured this labor. You can bring our child into the world."

Thetis sat at my feet with a towel in her hands, ready to catch our child as it came into the world. She looked at me and smiled. "Achilles is right, you do have the strength. Any woman who can win the heart of my son is strong and brave. Just one more push my dear and you will see your child."

I gathered what little strength I had left in my small body and pushed down. Without warning, I felt a tiny body leave my own. Thetis had something small, bloody, and pink in the towel. A moment later I heard the piercing scream of my child. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks because I knew that the baby was alive and well. Achilles kissed me tenderly as Thetis sat at the end of the bed, cleaning the child off and wrapping it up in blankets. A few minutes later, she called Achilles over and handed the baby to him to bring to me. He held the tiny bundle in his arms and came back to my side with a smile spread across his face. The baby was placed in my arms and I looked into the eyes of my child for the first time.

"We have a son." Achilles beamed with pride.

Looking at my son for the first time, I saw how much he looked like Achilles. They had the same nose and ears. As I held him, my heart filled with so much love for my son. This little being in my arms was created out of the love Achilles and I had for one another. Now we were parents. I could hardly believe it. The child that had moved in every direction and kicked me all over was now in my arms. As I held him, looked at me quizzically as if to figure out who I was. I kissed his brow gently and found his skin incredibly soft and warm.

Achilles took him from my arms as Thetis helped me to change and clean up. My body was exhausted, but I longed for my child again. I looked at father and son on the other side of the room. Achilles held our son close and carefully, so not to hurt him. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. As soon as I was clean and back in our bed, Achilles came over and climbed into the bed with the baby. He handed him to Thetis for a moment to hold her grandson. She smiled and looked as if she remembered when Achilles was an infant this small.

"He is a beautiful child." She handed him back to me. "The most beautiful one I've seen or helped deliver."

"He is..." I trailed off as I stared at my baby, enchanted by his innocence.

"What are you going to call him?"

"Leonidas Toby." Achilles was proud to say the name we had agreed upon.

I looked down at our son. "We'll call him Leo for short."

Thetis leaned over and kissed Leo on the forehead. "Well then, little Leo, I bless you in the name of all the gods and thank them for my most precious grandson."

Thetis left the room to allow us some time alone as a new family, but promised to stay a few nights to help me adjust to being a mother. I held Leo close and looked at him as he was sleeping. He looked as if he had been sent from Mount Olympus, an absolutely perfect being right there in my arms. Achilles kissed the crown of his head and then my cheek.

"This is the most precious gift you have ever given me." He smiled and looked back down at Leo.

"It is so different to see him and hold him now because he was inside of me. Now he's right here and I see him."

"He is absolutely perfect. You are the strongest woman I know for bringing our son into the world."

I brought his lips to my own. "I could not have done it without you by my side."

"You must be exhausted. Let me take Leo for a while and you get some rest. I'll put him in his cradle at the end of our bed so that he can sleep too."

"Thank you. Wake me if he wakes because he will probably be hungry."

"I will."

Achilles was right, I was exhausted because as I pulled the blankets around me I fell into a deep sleep. Less than three hours later, I awoke to the small wails of Leo. Achilles had just picked him up from his cradle and brought him to me. I groggily sat up and took the baby in my arms. His little body was tense from crying and I instantly began to try and soothe him. My instincts took over as I rubbed his little back gently. I pulled down my nightgown and allowed him to latch on to begin suckling. His cries quieted as he fed and became content. I watched him sleepily and wondered how I could love someone so much that I had only just met a few hours before. Then I thought back to the first few days I knew Achilles. He took me by surprise when I got to know him and it shocked me how easily I fell in love with him. Now I could not imagine my life without either my husband or my son.

Leo's eyes began to droop as he became full and I continued to soothe him. After another few minutes, he was sound asleep again. I kissed his cheek softly. Achilles took him from my arms as I pulled my nightgown back in place. He took him back to his cradle at the end of the bed, kissing his forehead before putting him back in his bed. When Achilles returned to bed, I had already curled under the blankets, so he crawled next to me and brought my body gently closer to his. Within minutes, I fell back into an exhausted sleep.

Over the next few days, I spent most of my time in our bedroom tending to Leo's needs and learning to be a good mother. Thetis taught me how to properly bathe and change him, as well as ways to soothe his crying when he did not want to feed. I found that being a mother was one of the most challenging things, yet one of the most rewarding as I looked at my baby in his cradle or in my arms. While I tended to our son, Achilles took care of matters of state and announced the birth of Leo to the household. Yet, he could not stay away for long as he often would return to our room to see his son and check on my well-being. At night, he was up as much as I was with our son and always was willing to help. This surprised me for a warrior as strong as he was, that he could care for an infant so tenderly and take care of me as I continued to regain my strength from giving birth. He would always make sure that I was resting enough, taking Leo out of his cradle for walks around the palace so that I could sleep. For that, Achilles was the most wonderful man in the world.

Leo quickly became the center of our lives and I loved him with all of my heart. Nearly a month after his birth, he smiled at me for the first time. I smiled back and him and kissed his forehead lovingly. We found out that he loved the sunset just as much as I did, so each night as the sun was going behind the horizon we went out to the balcony. As the sun would go down, Leo's eyes would begin to fall as he was going to sleep. By the time night fell, he would be fast asleep. The end of everyday was wonderful and peaceful.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of baby Leo's name? Thank you for all the reviews again! Keep reviewing._


	7. Chapter 7

Leo grew quickly during his first year of life. Achilles and I watched as he grew and began to become curious about everything around him. He was strong like his father and innocent like myself. Leo had a deep attachment and adoration for Achilles, as fathers and sons should. Almost every second of the day he was with him, going around the palace on various matters or being outside. However, there were times during the day when I shared moments with my son. The first being in the morning when he would nurse. I rocked him back and forth, humming soft lullabys to him and gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. He would drift back to sleep for a little while longer before completely waking up. I would hold him close until he woke up again. Once he was up, he was full of energy and ready to be with his father. I loved watching the two of them together. It was like watching my uncle with Paris and Hector long ago and then Hector and Paris with their own sons.

I had recently received a letter from my family in Troy, almost everyone writing something on the parchment. Hector and Andromache had welcomed their third child into the world, another daughter named Artemis. Their other two children, Astyanax and Chryseis were doing well and growing faster each year. Paris and Helen were expecting their second child, hoping to be blessed with a daughter. Their son Xavier had just turned three and was walking all about the palace, so they were chasing him everywhere. My aunt and uncle were both in good health and pleased to be around all their grandchildren. They all sent their love and adoration to my little Leo, stating that they couldn't wait to meet him. I laughed at the thought of Leo and all his little cousins running around playing together. It would be just like myself, Hector, and Paris all over again.

While Achilles had taken Leo out for the day, I sat down to write my reply letter to my family. Though I loved my life here in Phtia and would not trade it for anything else in the world, I did miss them in Troy. Mostly I missed their company, especially that of Andromache and Helen, the only sisters I had ever known in my life. The first letter I wrote was addressed to the entire family. I sent greetings and wrote of how well Leo was doing. He had reached his first year of life about three months back, so I was excited to tell them all the things he was accomplishing in his growth. I wrote that our visit to Troy should not be too far in the future if all things went well with our health and the weather. After finishing the letter to the family, I wrote a separate one for Andromache and Helen.

_Dearest sisters,_

_The past three years of my life have been the most wonderful I have ever had. Achilles is the most wonderful husband in the world, doting on me in every way. He is also a doting father to Leo, taking him almost everywhere he goes and showing him all the things fathers should show their sons. Leo is growing everyday it seems like. I remember when he was still unborn and moving about inside of me. Now he is trying to take his first steps on his own, with some help from his father along the way. I love my son and my husband more than life itself and could not imagine my life without them. I am so happy to learn that both of you have welcomed new children to the world. I cannot wait to meet them and for you to meet Leo. But I fear our journey might be delayed a while longer. Do not worry, we are all fine in health. It is only the fact that I am with child again that will keep us from coming for another year. I have not told Achilles yet, nor will I until I am sure that nothing will go wrong with this child. I pray to the gods that this child be born healthy like Leo. I miss you both my sisters and hope to receive a reply from you soon._

_Briseis_

Together with the other letter, I sent them off with a messenger to be delivered to Troy as quickly as possible. A month later I received my reply from both my family and my sisters. My family again sent their love and wishes to see me soon with Achilles and Leo. I smiled as I read their letter because at the bottom, all the children signed it with their handprints and Andromache filled in their names below to distinguish which child was which. A second letter was enclosed, rolled up and sealed with Andromache's seal. Gently I broke the seal and began to read.

_Briseis,_

_Upon reading your letter, we were overjoyed to learn that you are with child again. Every child is a blessing from the gods and is precious. Do not worry for we have kept your secret safe until you send the announcement to the family yourself. Once you are sure that this child will be healthy, send word to the family of the news. Please tell your husband soon for he will wish to share in the joy of a new child. We must tell you that we miss your company dearly. There has been no one to tease Paris or Hector in a long while because no one is as brave as you to stand up to them. All of the children are well and growing quickly, almost too quickly. Everyday they are doing something new to stir up trouble around the palace and keep all the servants on their toes. Just wait until Leo grows to that age and you'll be chasing him all over the place. We love you Briseis and miss you dearly. Please reply to us soon._

_Your loving sisters._

I read the letter again and smiled. I put my hand to my stomach, which had just begun to round with the growing child within me. This baby was going to be fine, I knew it. The hardest part would be telling Achilles that we were going to have another child so soon after Leo. He would become insanely worried about my health and well being, as well as the new child. I did not want him to worry so much, but I knew he would anyways.

I rolled up the letters and put them away before leaving the room to go find my husband and son. They were playing outside on the beach, with Leo making mountains out of the sand as the tide rolled in and out. Achilles was watching on in a fatherly manner, pushing fresh sand in Leo's direction. I smiled and knelt down next to my husband.

"This looks like fun." I kissed his cheek.

"Our son may have a talent for building." He laughed as Leo patted the sand with his hand.

"All this sand will take forever to wash out of his hair." I joked.

"I think it's time for someone to take his bath." Achilles sat up and grabbed Leo, who squealed with laughter.

We took Leo inside and bathed him as he splashed in the water and popped the bubbles on top. He became sleepy as I dried him off and redressed him in his sleep clothing. After he was dressed, I layed his head on my shoulder and began to rock him, singing to him the lullaby I had always done since he was a newborn. When he was asleep, I put him in his cradle in the nursery next to our bedroom and went back into our room where Achilles was waiting for me. I shut the door behind me and he walked over, taking me in his arms and passionately kissing me. My body instantly responded by melting into his. He leaned over and took me into his arms, cradling me against him. Gently, he deposited me into our bed and climbed in soon thereafter. His gentle caresses and murmuring in my ear was enough to drive any woman crazy, but I remembered that I had to speak with him. I resisted his advances until he caught on that we needed to talk. He sat back, frustrated and unhappy with me.

"What is wrong Briseis?" he asked. Although he was irritated, he was still concerned for me.

"There is something I must tell you." I paused for a moment, hesitant and unsure. "A secret I have kept from you."

"A secret?" His voice hinted at betrayal.

"No. Not like that!" I tried to reassure him as quickly as I could. "It is a wonderful secret for both of us."

He took my hands. "Please do not ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry..." I began to cry, feeling myself losing control of my emotions.

"Shhh..." Achilles kissed my forehead. "Please tell me what is going on."

My eyes were full of tears as I looked in my husband's eyes. I could feel my body shaking and I didn't even know why. Achilles was my husband, so I should not be afraid to tell him that we were expecting our second child. I knew he would share my joy because he loved Leo so much, but I just wasn't sure how to tell him right then. Finally, I just blurted it out.

"Achilles, I'm with child again." I fell into his shoulder, sobbing.

He held me close, brushing my curls with his hand and trying to comfort me. "Briseis, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I cried into his shoulder.

"Then why are you crying?" He brought me from his shoulder to face me, wiping my tears with his hands.

"I was just so afraid to tell you because it is really soon after Leo was born. I didn't want you to be angry with me."

"How could I ever be angry? You have given me the greatest gift, our son, and now you are giving me another in this child." He placed his hand on my little stomach.

I felt a burden leave my shoulders as we sat together on our bed, talking about the new child. Achilles insisted that I begin to restrict my activities during the day for my health and that of the baby. Soon I forgot the fears I had previously harbored as we discussed names and how to get Leo to accept the idea of a new brother or sister. My baby boy would no longer be my only child and I did not know how I could love two children with the same love I had for just Leo. There was no doubt in my mind that I would love this child just as much, but would it diminish the love I have for Leo? I decided that it would never change the love I had for my son, but my love would simply grow for this new child.

* * *

The next few months were much more comfortable than before Leo was born. Achilles doted on me, making sure that I was resting enough and not doing too much. He continued to play with Leo everyday, but more often inside to be close if something should happen to me. I adored his caring nature and wondered what I would do if I didn't have him by my side. 

Leo quickly noticed that my belly was not as soft as it once had been and that he could not be as close to me when I rocked him to sleep at night. Many times he began to cry because he could not cuddle on my lap the same way as before. Achilles and I tried to explain as best we could to a one-year-old that he was going to have a baby brother or sister soon, but he was too young to comprehend. So, I did the best that I could to comfort him as all these changes came about. It broke my heart to see my son so distraught, but I knew that he would get used to the idea once the baby was actually here.

I reached within one month of giving birth easily and without complications. Achilles loved being around me to feel the baby move around. This baby was much more relaxed than Leo was, which was a relief to my back and sides. It fluttered across my stomach in waves, occassionally sticking a hand or foot against my stomach so that I could see it. I would laugh and poke the hand or foot and it would move back again.

Thetis gladly agreed to help birth our second child and stay for the transition, more for Leo's sake. We all knew it was going to be difficult for him to not have me and Achilles all to himself anymore, so his grandmother would help that transition by giving him attention. Everything was going smoothly and much easier than I expected it to. I even found myself enjoying being with child a lot more than I did with Leo. This time I had more strength and was able to bear the weight of the child a lot easier. Secretly I knew that this baby was much smaller than Leo was, but still big enough to be healthy and move around. I wondered if the birth would be much easier than the first time. Thetis told me it would be because I had already previously had a child, but I still was not sure because of my small frame.

* * *

Early one morning I woke to Leo's cries in the next room. I got out of bed and went to the nursery to find him standing in his cradle, crying and distressed. He had woken up from a horrible dream and was frightened. I lifted him out of his bed and carried him to a nearby chair and sat down with him to rock him. He had been having frequent dreams that woke him from his sleep, terrified and scared to go back to sleep. For a long time he resisted me soothing him until I began to hum his lullaby. Finally, after an hour of trying, he was lulled back to sleep. I put him back in his bed and returned to bed myself. 

As I layed in bed, I wondered if his nightmares were because of the new baby coming. I felt a pang of guilt hit me that my son might think I would abandon him. All he knew was that a new baby was inside of me, which he barely understood even that. I needed to reassure him that he was still my baby and always would be, no matter how many brothers and sisters he had in the future. I felt a throbbing sensation in my lower abdomen, but ignored it as I turned over to sleep. The throbbing subsided after a few minutes and I went to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So, another chapter down. Unknown amount left to go. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! _


	8. Chapter 8

Just a few short hours later, I woke with the same pain in my lower abdomen, only intensified and more frequent. I sat up and propped myself against the pillows as best I could to find some comfort. Achilles stirred and woke a few minutes later to my heavy breathing. Without a word, he knew what was happening and immediately sent for Thetis to be brought to the palace. He also sent for Lyra, one of my most trusted servants to look after Leo while I was in labor. She picked him up from his cradle, still sleeping soundly, and took him to the other side of the palace so he would not hear my cries. I was glad to know that he would be looked after so my pain would not scare him. After all, he was still only a baby.

Thetis has been right about the pain. This labor was not as painful as the first. Achilles stayed at my side diligently, seeing to my needs and that I was as comfortable as possible while I was in labor. I breathed through times of pain and we shared some conversation when I was able to calm down from the pain.

"Do you think this child will be another son?" I smiled at Achilles.

"Only the gods know that." He smiled back. "Son or daughter will be loved equally."

"We have not even thought of any names."

"Don't worry about that right now, we'll know once the child is born what the name will be." He brushed back my curls and kissed my forehead.

"I worry about Leo. What if he feels like we abandoned him?"

"We will make sure he won't feel like that and let him know that we love him and are never going to leave him."

I felt another wave of pain coming on and braced myself, holding my belly and breathing as much as I could through the pain. My entire body felt tense and rigid as I endured it. Achilles stayed at my side, helping me through the pain and massaging my back. It was the most painful one yet, but I knew it would not be the last I endured. This was the price to be paid to be a mother, but I was glad to pay it because I loved my children.

When Thetis arrived some time later, she began instructing me to push because the baby was ready to be born. I was surprised that it was happening so fast, but followed her instructions and began pushing. Achilles held my hand and allowed me to squeeze it when I felt too much pain. Less than an hour later, Thetis told me to stop pushing because the head was out and she needed to grab a towel to catch the baby. When she was ready I pushed one last time before I felt the baby leave my body. A few seconds later, I heard the piercing scream of my second child. Achilles kissed my forehead in happiness and went to Thetis's side to see our child for the first time. Minutes later, he brought a bundle to me. The baby was wrapped in a white blanket with a gold lion embroidered into the fabric.

"He looks just like you." Achilles kissed me.

"We have two sons." I smiled and looked at my newborn son.

Achilles was right, he did look just like me. We had the same dark hair and eyes, but he had Achilles's nose and chin. My intuition had also been right that he was much smaller than his brother, but he was just as precious to me. I held him for a few more minutes before I handed him back to Achilles so that I could change and get comfortable again. My body was tired, but not as much as the first time, which I thanked the gods for. Once I was back in bed, Achilles handed me the baby once again. He was precious. I looked down into his eyes and saw so much of my family in him. He reminded me of Paris and Hector, my beloved cousins, and of Priam, the uncle who took me in as a daughter so many years ago.

* * *

Lyra brought Leo back to our room a while later to meet his baby brother. He crawled up next to me and peered into the blanket at the baby, curious and unsure of how to react. Achilles took Leo in his arms and allowed him to get closer to the baby, showing him that it was alright to touch his new brother gently. When Achilles kissed the baby's forehead, Leo mimicked the action lovingly. As I watched my sons and husband interact, I could not help but smile. These were the most important men in my life, my loving husband and two precious boys, and I loved them more than I could possibly ever describe. The four of us sat together in the bed, a family.

"What are we going to call him?" Achilles looked down at the baby.

"I was thinking of Jason, after my brother." I gazed down at my son. "Jason Nathaniel."

"Your brother?" Achilles looked at me quizzically.

"I had an older brother. He was my best friend growing up in my own homeland, always teaching me things and showing me the stuff he would find on the beach. When I was five, he got sick and died of a fever."

"I had no idea." Achilles looked at me with guilt.

"I rarely speak of Jason to anyone. Even Paris and Hector do not know of him. My uncle never told them that I had a brother. They only knew that my parents died, which happened sometime after Jason's death."

"How did your parents die?" Achilles held Leo in his lap as he started to drift off to sleep.

"My mother died of a broken heart from losing Jason, though the doctor said she was sick with fever. My father was so distraught of losing a son and wife that he was driven mad and jumped from our palace wall."

"I am so sorry Briseis." Achilles leaned in and whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I barely remember my home before Troy. I was only five-years-old when I was moved to Troy to live with my aunt and uncle. Sometimes I wish I could remember my mother better."

"I never knew my father."

"Did he pass before your birth?" I saw the vulnerability in my husband, something he had never shown me before.

"Mother says he died on the sea when I was just an infant. He knew that I had been born and was returning to Phtia." Achilles held Leo close to his heart as our firstborn slept.

"Achilles, I am sorry that you never met your father." I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I guess we have more in common than we thought. We never really have known true family."

Achilles paused. "You and our sons are my family now. I love all of you more than I could possibly ever describe and would do anything to protect you."

"I love you too." Tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks, but I held them in. This moment was one of the few times he had ever been completely open with me.

A few minutes later, Achilles took Leo to his own bed in the nursery next to our room. When he returned, I was putting Jason in the cradle next to our bed. Jason was sound asleep and content in his blanket. Achilles pulled back the covers to lie next to me. I was exhausted, but alert enough to feel him wrap his arms around me gently and kiss my neck. From there, I fell into a deep sleep for a few hours, savoring every moment because I knew Jason would be waking up to be fed after a while. While I was sleeping, I had another dream much like I had many years ago. I was walking down the beach with my family, my sons and husband. Jason and Leo were a little older, walking and running around our feet, laughing and squealing with joy. Both of my boys were so active like their father. Leo had his father's golden hair and bright blue eyes, while Jason looked just like me with his dark curls and brown eyes. They were absolutely beautiful and healthy.

The dream, however, was short lived as I woke to Jason's cries in his cradle next to the bed. Achilles heard them too as he got out of bed and walked around to the cradle and picked him up, holding his head gently and brought him to me in our bed. His little body was tense and his cries were short and nearly screams of pain. I began soothing him as I pulled down my nightgown. It took him a moment before he latched on to begin nursing. I continued humming a lullaby to him and stroking his head gently to soothe him back to sleep. As he fed, Achilles climbed in the bed next to me and wrapped his arm around my lower back. He watched our new son in wonder.

"He is smaller than Leo was."

"Leo is more like you." I paused. "Jason is like me, but he is still strong."

"He has my hands," Achilles said as he let Jason wrap his little hand around one of his father's fingers.

"Both of our sons will be great men like you. You will teach them things I cannot and show them things a father should show his sons."

"And you will teach them about things I do not understand, like the customs of Troy and about their family there." Achilles smiled at me.

* * *

Jason finished nursing and fell asleep soon after. Achilles took him for a minute, kissing his tiny forehead before putting him in the cradle to sleep again. It was not long before we both fell back asleep from exhaustion. Throughout the rest of the night, Jason would wake every few hours to eat and go back to sleep. I did not mind waking with my son, but it did take a toll on my body and mind. Achilles was a wonderful help to me though, getting out of bed to get Jason from the cradle and bringing him to me. We worked together to comfort Jason and soothe him back to sleep. Fortunately Leo stayed asleep the entire night, uneffected by his little brother's crying every few hours. It was a small blessing that we were thankful for. Though we loved both of our sons, a newborn was just draining on both of us. 

The next few days and nights were the same routine with Jason waking every few hours to nurse and go back to sleep. Thetis stayed and gave all her attention to Leo, taking him on walks to the beach nearby and making sure he was taken care of lovingly. Often, when Jason was sleeping, I would sneak into the nursery to visit Leo and hug him close to my heart. I felt like an awful mother for not spending more time with him, but Thetis told me that it was perfectly acceptable for the moment since I had just had a new baby. Leo would cling to me and say "mama" over and over again to reassure that I was really there. I would sit in the chair and he would climb in my lap, laying his head on my chest. Sometimes I would bring him back to the bedroom to see his brother. He loved to kiss Jason's forehead softly, knowing that he was his baby brother.

Achilles would come by several times during the day, when he was not busy with matters of the state, to see me and his sons. Leo squealed with delight when his father would come and play with him, picking him up and swinging him in a circle. They had a bond that was deep and loving as father and son. Achilles would also come hold Jason for a while, giving me a break to sleep for a few hours. It was wonderful to have a husband who cared deeply for our children and loved them so dearly for most men of his status would only leave the children to his wife. I was also fortunate that he loved me so much. I would not have ever married another man because Achilles is my other half. Life would mean nothing without him and I would not have two beautiful sons that I love more than life itself.

* * *

_A/N: Yay for another chapter! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so much. What do you think of the new baby's name? Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9

Our lives became routine again a few weeks after Jason's birth. Jason began to sleep for longer periods throughout the night, which came much to mine and Achilles's relief. Both of our sons grew and remained healthy. Leo reached his second year of life just three months after his brother's birth. He had begun to speak more frequently, using words he picked up from myself and his father. Achilles mused that Leo had my mouth, constantly going and saying something. I playfully rolled my eyes every time he mentioned it and continued what I was doing at the time. We were a family and I loved every moment of it.

By the time Jason was five months old, Achilles had decided that it was time to visit my family in Troy. I was excited to see them again and for them to meet our sons. It was going to be a special trip for all of us because neither of our boys had ever traveled by ship before. Leo ran around for days excitedly when we told him we were going on a ship and told practically every servant in the household. Everyone loved his babbling and played along with him. Achilles and I spent most of our time packing for our journey, only we had to pack for four this time instead of only two. Though I knew my sons were too young to understand, I wanted them to be familiar with my homeland and where I came from. I hoped that they would someday share the bonds with Hector and Paris's children that I had with Hector and Paris when we were children. This had been the trip I had been looking forward to for the last four years, since we had left Troy after the war had ended.

As I folded clothes for myself, Achilles came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck. It had been several weeks since we were able to be alone. I turned around and faced him. He was smiling.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your family again?"

"Yes, I can't wait for them to meet our sons." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"They grow everyday. It seems like Leo gets taller every time I see him. Even Jason is getting bigger by the day."

I laughed. "They're very much like their father, always moving and always getting into things."

"Yes, but Leo talks more like you everyday."

I started to cut him off when he kissed me unexpectedly. All my playful anger melted in a matter of seconds as he held me there in his arms. When we broke a few minutes later, he rested his forehead against mine. Our moment was interrupted when Jason began stirring from his nap in his cradle, whimpering and waving his little arms about. I knew he would be hungry, so I walked over and picked him up. When I sat down on the bed and began nursing Jason, Achilles came over and sat next to me. He rubbed the back of Jason's head gently and kissed him. I smiled because I knew how much Achilles loved our sons. They meant the world to him and the fact that he was able to be there for them meant everything to him.

Jason nursed contentedly for a while, making little noises that caused me to smile at my son. Achilles stayed beside me until Leo unexpectedly came running into our room, completely naked and wet with Lyra running right behind him with a towel. He had obviously escaped from his bath and wanted to come see his parents. Achilles got up from the bed and Leo ran directly to his arms, giggling the entire time. He took the towel from Lyra, who excused herself exhaustedly from the room. Achilles returned to our bed with a soaked Leo in his arms, wrapped in a towel. He sat down and had Leo in his lap.

Leo looked at me with a big smile on his face. "Mama!"

I leaned over and kissed his forehead, which had wet, blonde curls stuck to it. He giggled again and leaned back against his father. Achilles pointed to Jason in my arms.

"Who is that, Leo?"

"Ja!" Leo bounced excitedly in Achilles's arms. "Ja-son!"

"Is he your brother?"

Leo looked at Achilles and nodded. He knew that Jason was his baby brother. It made my day to have both of my sons nearby and to know that Leo had grown to love his brother instead of being jealous. It put my mind at ease knowing that they were not going to completely kill each other outside that of what normal brothers do. Inwardly I laughed because the two of them reminded me of Hector and Paris. I hoped they wouldn't be as much trouble as my two cousins had been as children otherwise Achilles and I would never get any sleep. Though, some part of me hoped that they would be. I knew that they would be into everything in a few years and wanting to spend all their time with their father.

Achilles took Leo into the next room to dress him while I remained on the bed with Jason still nursing in my arms. I looked down at him and smiled, remembering the moments like this I had shared with Leo when he was an infant this small. These were the precious moments I would treasure the rest of my life, even when my sons were grown. His little body melted to mine as he drifted to sleep. I pulled my dress down and lay Jason on my chest, his head right on my shoulder, and rubbed his back. He was sound asleep as his once tense body became loose. For a while, I just held him so that I could hold him.

When Achilles returned, he saw me in the bed with the baby and smiled at me. He came over and gently took Jason from my arms to hold him for a moment before softly putting him in his cradle and covering him up with his blanket. Once the baby was back in his bed, I began to fold my clothes again for the journey. However, Achilles came over and took my hands in his.

"Let Lyra finish packing, come with me." He pulled me towards the door gently.

"What about the babies?" I turned back towards the room and our sons.

"Lyra will watch them. I already asked her to and she gladly agreed."

I turned back to him and began to follow where he was leading me, holding his hand. We walked down the stairs of the palace and outside towards the stables. When we got there, a chariot was waiting for us. He helped me step up into the chariot and got in behind me. Before we could leave, he pulled out a piece of cloth and tied it around my eyes insisting that I could not see where we were going. I went along with what he was doing without a fuss. Once I could not see, he clicked his tongue and the horses began pulling the chariot. Along the ride, he would periodically lean over and kiss my neck, always taking me by surprise because I could not see anything and making me giggle. Everytime, he would begin chuckling afterward and would lean in and whisper "I love you" softly in my ear.

I felt the chariot pull to a stop sometime later and Achilles helped me down with my eyes still covered. Holding my hand, he slowly lead me across the sand. A few minutes later we stood perfectly still and he untied the cloth wrapped around my eyes. I opened them and saw one of the most beautiful things in the world. He had brought me to a cove. The sun was setting over the ocean, bouncing light off the waves and hitting the rock of the cove, causing the rocks to change color to purples, blues, and reds. A pool of water, naturally created by the rocks, was just against the cove wall. It too danced with color on the top of the water. I turned to my husband and smiled.

"This is beautiful."

"When I was a child, I used to come here to find quiet and time away from home." He took my hands. "I wanted to share it with you."

"This is truly a wonderful place." I stood on my toes and kissed him.

"It's the one place where I could think. Sometimes when I would want to stop training for a while, I would come here." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Things just made sense here."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had not come to Troy?" I immediately regretted my words the moment they left my mouth.

"That is a question I ponder from time to time, when I look at you and the boys." He paused and looked out at the ocean rolling in and out with the tides. "I made my decision to come to Troy here. After I sought advice from my mother, I came here and stared out at the sea for a long time. I decided to go." He looked back at me. "It was the best decision I have ever made, besides marrying you."

"Then I am glad for this place. It took part in bringing you to me. Now, I'm here in this place and we have two beautiful sons that adore you."

"Leo reminds me of Patroclus as a child so much. I remember when my mother told me that he was going to live with us permanently."

"Patroclus worshiped you during the war, he still does even now. He wants to be everything you are."

Achilles laughed. "I still remember the first time he picked up a sword. He was no bigger than Leo and it was a wooden practice sword. When he did, he looked at me with such pride. I had been training for several years, but my cousin was so eager to join me."

We sat down in the sand together and I sat in front of him, leaning my head back on his shoulder. The sun was warm on my face and the sand beneath me. Achilles pulled my curls back and kissed my neck softly.

"Leo will very soon be wanting to learn everything from you." I laughed.

"And I will teach him all I know, as well as Jason if he wishes to learn as well."

I knew Achilles took great pride in our sons. They were our world and had been since before their births, when they were growing inside of me and I knew more love than I had ever felt before. Everyday I see them, my heart continually grows with love and devotion to them as their mother. I knew that they would grow up to be great men because of their father. He would teach them all the things a father should teach a son and more. Even now I saw how lovingly he handled them and played with Leo to make him laugh. It was wonderful to see such interaction between them. And yet, he still had time to spend with me and bring me to places such as this cove. I was the happiest wife in all of Greece and the world.

When we returned to the palace, things were ready for us to leave the next morning. I was excited to be returning to Troy for a while to see my family that I had left behind. I had missed them all dearly and could not wait to see how much my cousins' children had grown since I left. They were going to be proud to know that I had given birth to two healthy sons and that they were growing wonderfully strong, like their father. My family was happy and healthy, which was all that mattered to me.

That evening, we put our sons to sleep and crawled into bed ourselves. I curled up next to my husband and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Tonight would be our last night at home for a while as our travels would begin early in the morning. I could hardly sleep the rest of the night and neither could Achilles. He left a trail of kisses down the back of my neck, pulling down my nightgown slightly to reach the beginning of my spinal cord. Shivers went down my spine. I could hardly believe that he still had that affect on me. He continued the torture of kissing my shoulders, pushing my nightgown further down my arms and exposing the top of my back. I rolled over and locked eyes with him. He brought my lips to his, kissing them tenderly and lovingly. My body melted into his as he pulled me closer, pulling up my nightgown over my head and continuing to passionately kiss me. He began to make love to me, caressing the curves of my body and paying special attention to my needs. My breathing became rapid and I felt myself beginning to climax. This was the first time we had made love since I was five months with child before Jason was born.

As I came down from the heights of our lovemaking, I lay contently in Achilles's arms. I could hear his heartbeat as I lay my head down on his chest. He kissed the top of my head as I lay there. My bare skin was damp as it pressed against his, but neither of us cared because we were comfortable. This was a moment we had both longed for for many months and it had been fullfilled. Without any further qualms, I fell asleep just before the morning sun dawned over the horizon. I dreamed happy dreams of my family reuniting for the first time in years and found peace in my few precious hours of sleep. For soon enough, we would be sailing to Troy.

* * *

A/N: Well, another chapter and the beginning of a new adventure. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, we boarded the ship to sail to Troy. Leo ran about the deck all day, content to find his own entertainment and discovering all that there was on the ship. I laughed at my oldest son while holding my youngest in my arms. Leo was so excited to be on his father's ship and to feel the spray of the ocean in his golden hair. He was more and more like Achilles with every passing day. Both of my sons were growing strong and healthy, which truly made me happy. I thanked the gods that they were in good health. While Leo ran all over the deck, Achilles chased him about, making him giggle and run the other direction. I smiled at the father/son display of affection as Achilles caught him and pulled him in close. They truly were just alike in every way. It made me think of Hector and his son when they played together. Now I understood the feeling Andromache had while watching her husband and son play. It brought me a sense of completeness to see them together. I felt accomplished that Achilles and I had brought another human life into the world. Now we had two sons; two lives that were in our complete care and trusted that we would always provide for them. They were our sons and you could see it. Leo had his father's eyes and hair while Jason had my hair and eyes. Each were total opposites, but at the same time so alike as brothers.

As we set out to open sea and the night fell, we brought the boys down to the cabins below deck to set up their things and get them ready to go to sleep for the night. Jason went down easily, but Leo was just too excited to be on a ship for the first time in his life that he jumped on his bed. Achilles caught him in mid-jump and proceeded to calm him down enough to sleep. The events of the day had just worn him out. After my sons were asleep, I snuck out of the cabin and onto the deck to watch the moon in the distance. The night air was calm and the ship was gently rocking. This was the first time in years I had been on a ship and it felt wonderful to feel the waves lapping against the side. I closed my eyes to soak in the sea air and felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. Without opening my eyes, I laid my head back on Achilles's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know your smell and touch." I smiled.

"Our sons are long into sleep now."

"They love it here, on this ship. I have never seen Leo so active, running up and down the deck. All the crew seemed amused by his rantings."

"He grows more and more each day."

"Soon enough, he will be wanting you to teach him everything about swords and fighting." I turned to face my husband and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, but he shall receive his wisdom from you. You are the wisest person I have ever known."

"I get that from my Uncle Priam. I would spend hours with him in the library of the palace, soaking in every bit of information he would tell me about the gods, life, and Troy."

"He's a good man. I am grateful he saw fit to allow me to take you for my wife."

"And you have made me the happiest wife in all the world." I paused for a moment. "I could love no one else as much as I love you."

Achilles put his finger under my chin and lifted my eyes to his. They were the same comforting blue I have always loved. "All of my life, I wondered if I would ever find a woman who could love a man like me. I am stubborn, proud, and a warrior at heart. Though I have known many women in my life, none of them compare to you. You are the only woman I have ever loved or will ever love as long as I live."

I pressed against him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly. Without warning, he swooped me into his arms and carried me below deck into our quarters. In his arms, I felt safe and happy. Nothing else mattered, as long as he was by my side and we had our children nearby. My life had been turned upside down five years previous when I was deposited in Achilles's tent. I was barely reached my eighteenth year and had planned on spending the rest of my life devoted to Apollo as a priestess. There was no intention of marrying or having a family of my own. Then I found myself in the tent of the greatest Greek warrior ever known, intended to be a prize for him to conquer. Now I was married to him and had two beautiful sons that I adored completely. I had only just reached my twenty-third year.

* * *

Our journey was not hard as we reached Troy within six days time. I could hardly wait to get down the gang-plank to see my family for the first time in a few years. I had missed them so much and did not realize it until I saw them all there waiting for us to arrive. Achilles had Leo in his arms and I had Jason in my own as the ship docked and we got off. I immediately went to my cousins, Hector and Paris, who greeted me with eager hugs and kisses on my cheeks. I greeted my family enthusiastically and happily. It was as if I had never left because I felt so a part of them. Helen and Andromache stood by with their own children, all of whom were toddling around on the ground and running up to Achilles and I, curious of the children we held in our arms. Achilles put Leo on the ground to meet his cousins for the first time and immediately, the boys took to each other. Leo, Astyanax, and Xavier took off running down to the beach. We watched in amusement as our sons played and ran about as if they had known each other for a lifetime. I continued to hold Jason in my arms as we walked off the dock towards the boys. Chryseis stayed at Andromache's feet, hidden behind her skirts out of her shyness.

We all began to journey back to the palace in the center of Troy. All of the children followed us and got onto the chariots with their respective parents. The ride was not long and we were inside the walls of the city and soon the palace. Mine and Achilles's things were taken to our room as well as our sons' things. Once we were settled, Achilles went with the men to talk logistics and military things. I went with Helen and Andromache to the nursery with our children. The elder children played about on the floor with toys. I held Jason in my arms and began to nurse him as he was hungry. I learned that both Andromache and Helen had welcomed a new daughter each within the last year. Helen's daughter was just a few weeks old and her name was Lily. Lily looked more like her mother, but with Paris's eyes. Andromache's second daughter was a few months old, about the same age as Jason, named Ariadne.

"When will you and Achilles have a daughter?" Helen asked.

"I don't know. We're happy right now with our sons, but maybe in the future." I looked down at Jason, who was still contentedly nursing.

"Deep down, you know that you want to have a daughter. I didn't until Xavier was a little older and played more with Paris." Helen looked at her children. "I wanted a daughter so that I would have someone to share my advice and things with."

"I'm not sure if Achilles is ready to have a daughter. He's already got his hands full with our two boys." I laughed off their comments, hoping they wouldn't press the issue any further. To my relief, they didn't.

"So, how is Phtia? What is it like there?" Andromache asked, changing the course of our conversation.

"It's absolutely beautiful. In the spring, the flowers are all in bloom in the gardens just below our room. The ocean is right outside my window, so I hear it every morning when I wake up." I smiled, gushing about my home.

"Is it anything like Troy?" Helen added.

"Nothing like it. It's smaller, but just as grand. There are more places to have privacy and raise a family quietly." I paused. "When I was with child the very first time, there was a place I would go just outside of the garden and sit. Achilles knew where I was and he would always come sit with me, putting his hand on my belly to feel our son kick and move about. He would even talk to him."

"Children have a way of making even the strongest of men more gentle." Helen observed.

"Achilles was always gentle with me, even before we were married and had our children. But, he keeps his tender moments private between us."

"I have noticed a great change in him since we last saw you," Andromache said. "He is so attentive to your sons and you."

I smiled and nodded. "He is very loving. The moment Leo was born, there could be no prouder father in all of Greece. For weeks after, he would come sit in the nursery with me just to watch the baby. Each time Leo accomplished something new, Achilles beamed with pride in our son."

"We are glad that you are happy. I would have never thought that all of this would happen, not when the war started and drug on for what seemed like an eternity." Helen cradled her daughter close to her heart.

Jason was fast asleep in my arms, so I held him close to keep him warm. "When Jason was born, I took one look at him and knew he would be the son after my heart as Leo is for Achilles. He is quiet in comparison to how Leo was as an infant."

"Each child is different. When one is born, you hope that each of your next children will be like that first one, but they all turn out different and special in their own way," Andromache softly crooned as she held Ariadne in her lap.

I nodded in agreement. We continued to talk for a few hours until it was time for dinner. Everyone gathered in the great hall in celebration of Achilles and I arriving safely with our family back to Troy. All the children were put down for the night before dinner so that the adults could sit and talk together. I sat next to Achilles. He seemed so at ease with my family, like they had been there all along in his own life. My hand drifted under the table until I found his and held it. He brought it up and kissed my hand softly. I smiled and looked at him. His blue eyes were soft and welcoming, unlike their usual piercing color. His eyes were only like this when he was truly at peace with the moment. I remember the first time I saw them that way. I was five months gone with child before Leo was born, laying in bed trying to go to sleep. Achilles wrapped his arms around me when Leo moved for the first time. It stunned us both, but we spent the next few hours feeling our child move within me. His eyes were the exact same soothing shade as they were now.

Without warning, he leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

I smiled and mouthed the same words back to him. I still loved hearing him say that, even after five years of marriage. Each time was special and precious to me because he was the man I loved with all of my heart. Though he was not as publically affectionate with me as he was in private, it made me feel honored that he would reserve such passion for our time together alone, away from everyone. It was that passion that had given us two children that we both dearly loved and adored. Throughout the rest of dinner, I wondered what his thoughts were. For though I knew my husband quite well, there were times that I just could not tell what he was thinking. It tugged at my mind until we were alone in our own room after everyone had retired for the evening. He momentarily disappeared out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I sat on the bed, thinking about how many times before I had slept in this very bed when I lived here with my family. It seemed like so long ago, when it had only been five years. I thought of how many times Andromache had come to my room before she married Hector, seeking comfort for her nerves. Many nights we would lie awake, talking about how things would be once she was married. Now we both were and had found happiness in our husbands.

It wasn't long before Achilles returned. Immediately, his lips found mine and I knew exactly what he had been thinking all through dinner. However, my first concern was not my own needs and desires, but for my children. I broke our kiss momentarily.

"The babies..." I whispered before he gently interrupted.

"Are sound asleep. Lyla is watching after them." He reassured me.

His lips found their way to mine again, reclaiming them in a passionate kiss. He laid me gently back onto the bed, without breaking our kiss. His hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt the countours of his body against mine through my dress. We took things slow, just enjoying one another without hurry. He took time to kiss every inch of my skin that was visible, which sent a rush of sensation throughout my entire body. We had not spent a night like this in a long time, yet he remembered all my favorite spots for him to kiss, including the one right behind my ear. This brought back memories of our first few nights after we were married. He learned very quickly that I loved to be kissed and held close. And I learned that despite his hard outer warrior shell, he truly was a caring, gentle lover. I remembered our first few nights, treasuring each moment because we did not know if they would be our last night together because of the war we were in the middle of. Now, that seemed like so far back in my memory and yet here we were, in the very same room we had spent our first married nights together. I had never loved someone so completely and totally as I did Achilles.

It wasn't long before my dress disappeared completely from my body. His skin against my own was comforting. He continued to kiss each part of my body, stopping particularly at my stomach, which once held our two greatest treasures. When he found his way back to my lips again, his body pressed against mine. We fit together like two halves of a whole. He claimed my body as his own as we began to make love. Our breathing intensified as we came close to release, perfectly in sync with one another. I felt my back arch as I came close until I totally released. As we came down and our breathing slowed, he kissed my forehead and then my lips, gently and softly. I could ask for no more a perfect moment than this with my husband. He laid on one side of me and I turned to face him, bringing my body close to his.

"I love you," he said. "More than anything or anyone else in this world, I love you and our sons."

"And I love you."

"I still remember the first time I ever laid eyes on you."

"That was not a pleasant meeting, I remember." I added.

"No, before the first time we spoke, I remember seeing you in the Temple of Apollo."

I was perplexed. "You had already left when the other soldiers found me."

"You were hiding behind the statue of Apollo in the corner of the room. I saw you and decided that I would not harm you."

"Why?" My curiousity was peaked.

"Because I thought you were beautiful."

I smiled. "And what did you think when you first spoke to me?"

"That you were far more intelligent than any woman I had ever met before." He interlaced his fingers with mine.

"You are the most wonderful husband in the world. My life has never been as happy as it has been for the last few years that I have been with you."

He leaned over and kissed my lips. "What have I ever done to deserve you?"

"Saved me." I looked deeply into his ocean blue eyes, knowing that what I said was true in every sense of the word.

I leaned forward and kissed him again, this time pulling him back on top of me. "Make love to me again," I whispered in his ear.

He complied willingly and more than once.

* * *

I turned over and pressed my back to his chest, bringing his arm around to rest on my stomach. I was comfortable in his arms. Both of us were exhausted. All I felt was complete bliss and total completeness. He kissed the back of my neck and I sighed happily. As I drifted to sleep, I could hear him humming a soft tune I had not heard before, but somewhat recognized. I tried to remind myself to ask him about it later, but my body eventually succumbed to the exhaustion and I fell asleep there in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took forever and a day to post...life got pretty hectic in my neck of the woods. I'll try to update a little faster this next time! Hopefully a longer chapter will make up for my absence. :) Reviews are appreciated and loved!**


	11. Chapter 11

Our first few weeks in Troy were restful and full of happy times with my family. The children all got along well and played together like they had known each other from birth. We spent time with my aunt and uncle, talking about how proud the were of our family and how happy they were to see me blessed in my new life with my husband and sons. Achilles and I mentioned that the family should come visit our home in Phtia sometime in the future and everyone seemed excited by that idea. Helen, Andromache, and I would sit together in the mornings with the children and just talk about our experiences with bearing our children and other things sisters talked about. During the afternoons, I would nap while Leo and Jason went down for their naps as well. Life almost became as comfortable in Troy again as it had in Phtia. I was happy to be with my family again and to know that everyone was safe, content, and living life.

Achilles, Paris, and Hector arranged a hunting trip for the three of them about a month after we arrived. So, the wives were left to their own devices for a week's time. Helen, Andromache, and I went into the market to shop one afternoon. It was one of our favorite things to do together as it provided time for us to spend together without our children. The nurses kept the children in the bigger nursery to entertain them while we were gone. The three of us shopped for several hours, looking at jewelry and clothing that we considered buying. I found a dress that I ended up buying just for the simple thought of entertaining Achilles when they came home from their trip. It was the same shade of blue as his eyes, with a silver ribbon running down the sides. It tied around my neck, leaving my back exposed, which was one of Achilles's favorite spots to kiss me. I knew in an instant that he would love the dress on me. After purchasing the dress, we decided that it was time to stop and rest for a while. We stopped by the fountain in the middle of the market. It was a beautiful place to sit and talk with my sisters.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful it is here."

"It has not been the same without you though." Andromache said.

"Everything is exactly as I remember it, even down to the shops and their owners."

"The very first time we came shopping without you, it almost felt like there was this shadow following us around the entire time." Helen began to laugh. "We thought you had sent something to haunt us for trying to shop without you."

I began to laugh as well. We sat there for a while longer, thinking about times past and showing off each of our treasures that we had found. Helen had found several bangles to wear around her wrists and ankles, many with beautiful turquoise and ruby stones in them. She had also found a purple silk scarf to wrap around her waist. Andromache found a new dress to wear just as I had. Hers was a light shade of red with gold thread running through the seams. It was the type that rested on one shoulder, leaving the other one exposed, which I knew would drive Hector mad. Enticing our husbands was easy for we knew what would set them off in a minute.

After showing our treasures to one another, we decided that it was time for us to go back to the palace to see our children. We set off for the palace, happy with our day out. It was times like this that made me miss Troy the most-when I was with my family. But, nothing could make me ever want to leave my life with my husband and sons in Phtia. We were happy there and had a wonderful life. I thought of how many times I had walked this path to and from the market with Andromache when we were children and later Helen as well when she came to Troy. I thought of how different my life could have been had I never met Achilles. I would have never married or had my sons. I would still be a priestess of Apollo in the temple and never know the complete bliss of being with a man. In my heart, I knew that I would never want another life than the one I had now. There was no other option for me but Achilles because I loved him deeply and completely.

* * *

When we arrived back at the palace, most of the babies were asleep already. However, my sons were the exception to that. Leo was playing contentedly with his toys on the floor of the nursery while one of the nurses was attempting to rock Jason to sleep. I knew she was never going to get him to sleep because Achilles and I were the only ones who ever rocked him to sleep at home. So, I came over and relieved her of her duty and took my son in my arms. As soon as he saw me, he immediately calmed down because he knew that I was there and was not going to leave him. I began to hum his lullaby softly as I stroked his head, smoothing his dark hair forward. His eyes began to droop a few minutes later until he could not fight sleep any longer. He fell asleep in my arms and I kissed his forehead softly. When I knew he was sound asleep, I went over and put him in a cradle that Andromache said we could use while we were visiting. As soon as I put one son down to bed, the other came running over to me. I picked him up and kissed the top of his head. I walked over to a nearby chair and said down with Leo in my lap. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Story mommy?" he asked, his little voice pleading with me.

"Alright," I concended and began to tell him the story of how brave his father was fighting the hundreds of Greeks away. Stories about Achilles were his favorite.

Soon enough, he was fast asleep in my arms. I picked him up and brought him to the smaller bed that was near Jason's cradle and put him under the covers, tucking him in and kissing his cheek. I looked one more time at my sons sleeping in their beds before leaving to go to my own room. The room was dark and quiet, except for the few candles that remained lit for me to see around the room. I slowly got ready for bed myself, missing Achilles almost every moment. This was the first time since I was with child before Leo was born that we had been apart. Though there were only a few more days left before he would return home, I missed having him come behind me and kiss my neck when I was getting undressed. I sat down at the vanity to take off my jewelry. When I opened the drawer, there was a piece of parchment inside with my name written on it. I picked it up and saw that it was sealed. I opened it and began to read...

_Briseis,_

_ My dear wife. I am writing this letter because I know that over the course of the next week while I am gone, you will probably miss me terribly as I will miss you. Just know that I love you and will be thinking of you and our sons while Paris, Hector, and I are out on our trip. I hope to one day bring our sons with me so that I can show them all the things I want to teach them. You are the most beautiful woman alive and I am proud to have you for my wife. When I return, I shall make it up to you for every lonely night you spend without me. I love you._

_Achilles_

I smiled and refolded the letter. When I brought the letter to my lips, the parchment smelled just like him. He knew how lonely I would be without him and did something to take away some of the lonliness. My husband was far sweeter than anything he ever let others know. I could not wait for him to come home so that I could tell him how much I loved his thoughtfulness. I put the letter back in the drawer and finished getting ready for bed.

As I layed in the bed that night, hugging his pillow next to my heart, I had a very familiar dream. It was the same dream I had long ago when Achilles and I were still in the tent on the beach. The same little girl in the pink dress was running toward me on the beach. When she got to me, I picked her up and twirled around giggling with my daughter. She was absolutely beautiful, the perfect blend of Achilles and I. Her golden curls and blue eyes looked exactly like Achilles's while her nose and facial features were mine. I held her close. She was perfect in every way. A little goddess in human form. She looked at me with her ocean blue eyes and I kissed her forehead softly. Her skin was warm to my touch and soft. Much of her features were still very infant like and her eyes were full of innocence. When I put her down, she grabbed my hand and we began to walk along the beach together. She wanted to show me all the sea shells she had found and even a pearl that had washed ashore. It was peaceful just being with her and spending time walking down the beach.

My comforting dream ended ubruptly when I woke with a searing pain in my abdomen. I immediately shot up, terrified and in pain. I pulled the covers back and screamed.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end on a cliffie here, but I thought it best that the next chapter be reserved in its entirety alone. Hope this quick update will make up for it. Review please. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

There was blood all over the sheets. I did not realize what was happening, but all I could feel was panic. My stomach was tying itself in knots trying to think of what to do. Apparently, someone outside my door heard my scream. It was the night guard. He knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" he asked, concerned.

"No, please send for the physician!" I cried as loud as I could.

A few minutes later, there was another knock on my door. Helen came in quickly and rushed to my side. When she saw the blood, she gasped and went to the guard at the door, asking him to send for Andromache as well. At this point, I was shaking and crying. I suddenly realized what had happened. I had been with child and too stupid to realize it. The baby was gone. I began sobbing uncontrollably. Helen came back to my side and took my hand. She knew.

Andromache came in a while later and automatically knew what had happened. She took my other hand. The physician finally arrived a few minutes after Andromache had. He concluded the same thing we already knew had happened and sent for a midwife to help clean me up. She arrived shortly thereafter and he explained the situation to her softly before he took his leave. The midwife came over and lifted my nightgown. I felt something expell from my body, which she wrapped in a bloody cloth. I could only assume that it was my baby. She placed the cloth aside and helped me up. They removed my clothing and bathed me while the servants changed the sheets of the bed. All the while I was drained so much that I could not cry any longer. When I was dry and redressed, Helen and Andromache helped me back into my bed. The midwife began to take the wrapped cloth away when I stopped her.

"What will happen to the baby?" I asked.

"It will be destroyed," she replied softly.

"Can I not have a funeral for it?" I asked. "Please."

The midwife looked at Helen and Andromache, who nodded at her. She left the wrapped bundle at the end of my bed and quietly took her leave. I thanked her softly before she left the room. After she left, Helen and Andromache helped me to my feet. Helen took the bundle and we went outside where we made a small pyre for it. It was over in a few minutes as I said my prayers silently that the gods would receive my child and we left the two coins for the boatman. Once it was finished, my sisters helped me back to my bed inside where I curled up with Achilles's pillow. They stayed with me all night until the sun had risen. Andromache went to notify a messenger to go find my husband to bring him back immediately. I stayed in bed all day. Leo and Jason were brought to me so I could be with my sons. While Jason nursed, Leo laid his head in my lap. It was comforting to have my sons with me. Around mid-day, both the boys went down for naps, so Helen took them back to the nursery so I could rest.

I laid down and tried to sleep, but could not because all I could think about was the child I had lost. I began to cry again. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I looked to see Achilles laying beside me. I immediately turned over and moved into his embrace, burying my face into his shoulder to cry. He held me, stoking the back of my head gently. I sobbed until I could not cry any longer. I felt so empty when I finally stopped and was able to calm down a bit. Achilles just held me and I felt safe in his arms. When I was able to regain my composure and look at him in the eyes, I felt absolutely horrible.

"I have failed you," I whispered. "I was too wrapped up to realize that I was with child again." I lowered my eyes in shame.

"No, you have not failed me." He reassured me and put his finger under my chin, bringing my eyes to meet his again. "This was not your fault in any way. Sometimes horrible things happen to good people, not because they have done something wrong, but because it is a test to see if you can endure."

"But I lost our baby." Tears were rolling down my cheeks again. "I lost our baby."

"Shh..." he pulled me into his arms again, rocking me back and forth comfortingly.

He stayed with me in the room the rest of the day and all night, just holding me while I alternated between crying and sleeping from exhaustion. Several times throughout the day, the nurses brought Jason to me so that he could nurse. I watched my baby boy in my arms with such love. Losing one child that I would never know was difficult enough, but to even think of losing Leo or Jason would hurt so much more. When Jason wasn't nursing, he and Leo were being taken care of by Helen and Andromache. As much as I missed my sons, I needed time to recover. The next morning, I was able to get up and move around the room. Achilles stayed with me, helping me to bathe and making sure I was resting enough. Mostly, I just wanted him there so I could be held. He would kiss my forehead lightly. Around dark, I broke the silence once again. I was sitting on the bed, resting against his shoulder with his arms wrapped around me.

"We had a funeral for the baby," I started, pausing for a moment. "Helen and Andromache were the only ones there."

"You did?"

I nodded. "I wanted to say goodbye."

Achilles remained silent for several moments before speaking again. "Briseis, I am sorry that I was not here and that you had to endure that alone."

I shook my head. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Neither of us knew that I was with child again, so there is no blame for you not being here. I am happy you are here now because I need you for this part of it. I've never experienced loss like this and I don't know how to grieve over a child we will never know."

"There is a time for grieving and once it is over, we have to move on. Not only for our sakes, but for our sons," he replied gently. "They need us; they need their mother."

"I understand. But how will I know when my time of grieving is over?" I asked.

"It is different for everyone. You must take time for you and make peace with what has happened."

"Do you think it wise to stay here or to go home?"

"I think that you are not strong enough to travel, so we will stay here until you have recovered."

I nodded in agreement. Soon after, I fell asleep again from exhaustion. My womb was empty and my heart was broken, but I knew that over time it would heal. Perhaps in the future, Achilles and I would have the little girl I had dreamed about and so desperately wanted. For now, I had to just take care of myself so that I could properly care for my husband and sons again. I knew they missed me and did not understand why their mother could not see them all the time like she had before. I would recover from this tragedy, for them.

* * *

In the weeks that followed losing my baby, my strength returned quickly and I was able to get up and walk around the palace again without Achilles having to hold me every step of the way. I began to care for my sons regularly again without the help of the nurses or my sisters. Leo was ecstatic to have me back again. He placed kisses all over my cheeks and it made me smile. At two-years-old, he was very affectionate and loving. I looked at my sons, the two blessings I already had and felt very thankful to have them. But, in the back of my heart, I still felt a pang for the child I would never know. To the rest of my family, I seemed to be recovering emotionally, but to Achilles-he knew otherwise. He still held me at night when I would begin to cry again. I loved him dearly for this.

When I was strong enough to travel again, several weeks after losing the child, we made preparations to go home to Phtia. I was ready to be in the comfort of my own home where Achilles and I could be alone with our sons again. Though I loved my family in Troy dearly, I had grown to love my alone time with my husband and sons. Once everything was prepared, we said our goodbyes once again. This time was not as hard as the first time though for I knew I would see them all again. Paris and Hector hugged me gently and clasped hands with Achilles, as brothers. I handed Jason to Achilles so that I could say goodbye to Helen and Andromache. I walked over to them and pulled them close, hugging them.

"Thank you," I whispered, "for all that you have done for me over these last few weeks. I would not have survived without you being there."

"We were doing what sisters do," Helen said.

"Promise us that you will write if you need anything at all," Andromache insisted.

"I promise," I replied.

I let go of Andromache and Helen and started towards the ramp to the ship. I took Jason from Achilles's arms and he picked up Leo. We went up the ramp onto the ship. The anchors were raised and we started to sail away. I stayed at the railing until Troy was no longer in view. Achilles stayed at my side. When Troy was no longer in view, we went below deck with our sons. Leo found all of his toys and scattered them on the floor, quickly entertaining himself. I layed Jason in a make-shift cradle and kissed his forehead. He went down for his nap without a fuss, which I was grateful for. Once my sons were taken care of, I sat down on the bed and began to relax. I watched Leo playing with his toys on the floor as Achilles played with him, making sound effects for the animals. A smile escaped and spread across my lips. I loved my family. Achilles saw me smile and came over to the bed. He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"There's something I have not seen in a while."

"I saw my family that I have now and realized that I am fortunate to have you and two healthy sons."

He took my hands. "Briseis, I do no pretend to know what you have been through the last few weeks, but I do know that no matter what happens now, I am thankful to have you and our sons."

I had not realized the toll that losing our child had taken on my husband until this moment. He felt the loss just as I did. And he was right, no matter what happened now, we were thankful to have each other and our sons. We were going home now. Going home to raise our sons and to just spend time with one another.


	13. Chapter 13

We had been back in Phtia for some time and life became routine again. Jason reached his first year of life without difficulty. He grew faster each day and began to walk quickly. Both of my sons kept me busy and running all over the palace chasing after them. Leo soon began to talk more and I found his chatter quite amusing. Achilles always teased that he had a mouth just like mine, never ceasing. I would just roll my eyes sarcastically and keep on going. Sometimes I wondered who was more mature, my husband or my sons. Knowing that it would make it more difficult for me, he taught our sons how to make bigger splashes during their bathtime. When I learned of this, I made Achilles bathe the boys before their bedtimes.

During the day, I would take Leo and Jason out and about through the palace, to the gardens, and the fountain that was in the courtyard while Achilles was busy dealing with matters of state. Most days, he would make time to come see us around mid-day to eat with us. Leo and Jason enjoyed their time with their father. I saw so much of him in the boys, especially Leo, who grew to look more and more like Achilles everyday. We were happy. It had been months since I lost our third child, but time had healed the wounds that loss had left. Though I still missed the thought of having that third child, I knew that it was safe with the gods. Achilles had remained by my side through the whole situation, taking Leo and Jason when I needed to rest and holding me at night when I did cry. It was reassuring to know that he was there and never going to leave me. We had recovered and were now taking life one day at a time with our family.

One evening, after Leo and Jason had been put to bed, I came back to our bedroom and found Achilles sitting on the side of the bed. He was carving a new toy for Jason to play with: a wooden lion. He had already made many for Leo, so he was an expert on animals made of wood. I watched him and smiled, knowing how much care he was putting into a toy for our son. Quietly, I walked over and gently took the knife and lion out of his hand, putting them on a nearby table. When I turned around, his facial expression was that of confusion. I came over and sat next to him on the bed. Without hesitation, I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back softly, but I aimed to make it more passionate. I brought my hands to the sides of his face, pulling him closer to me. I wanted him and I could tell how much he wanted me too. We had not made love since before I lost our third child. A moment later, he pulled away.

"No," he said firmly.

"Why not?" I pleaded.

"It's still too soon," he replied, caressing my cheek with his hand.

"But I am fully recovered."

He paused and I knew that he really did not want to refuse me. I tried to kiss him again, but again he pulled away.

"Please tell me why you won't make love to me."

"I do not wish for you to suffer losing another child. That is the risk we take if I make love to you again." He held my hands gently. "I could not bare to watch you go through that again."

A tear slipped from the corner of my eye down my cheek. "You have not been able to look at me the same since I lost the baby."

"It is not that at all. I love you and that will never change, but after our child was lost, I blamed myself for not taking better care of you. I should have known you were with child again by the changes in your body."

"It was different with that child. Not even I could feel the changes beginning to happen. With Leo and Jason, I could sense something was different," I reasoned. "Perhaps the gods knew something was wrong and decided to take the child before it could experience any pain."

"Perhaps...but it was still agonizing to watch you go through that grief and anguish."

I placed my hand on his chest gently. "I am sorry that I did not recognize your pain as well as my own. I was so wrapped up in my own grief that I did not take the time to help you through your own."

"It was not your's to bear." He took my hand and kissed it softly.

"But you are my husband and any pain you feel, I feel it too." I laid my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around my back and rested his hand on my waist. "I did not wish to burden you with more pain when you were already so grieved from losing the child. I have found peace with what happened."

"Have you truly?" I inquired, knowing my husband's personality.

Achilles paused for a moment and I already knew. "In truth," he said, "I grieved privately for the child we will never know. I had hoped that maybe it were a dream that I would wake up from and you would be telling me that all was well and that we were with child."

"I hoped the same many nights after..."

"Briseis, I wanted that child the moment they told me we had lost it. In my heart, I wanted for us to have another child-perhaps a daughter."

I smiled weakly. "I have been dreaming of that since we first married on the beaches of Troy. The same little girl is in my dreams, then and the night I lost the baby."

"You have dreamt of our daughter?" He asked, looking down into my eyes.

"Yes, I have," I replied softly. "In my dreams, she looks so much like you with golden hair and the same blue eyes. She is beautiful."

"We will have another child in time, I promise you this."

He kissed my forehead and got up from our bed, walking out onto the balcony. I laid down on our bed and thought of everything he had said. In truth, I knew he was right and that we were not ready to even think of having another child. But, the nagging thought was still there of that little girl I had long ago dreamed of and now feared I might never have. More than anything, I wanted a daughter to share things with and to teach about the world. I wanted to see her grow up and be held in her father's arms, safe and loved. I wanted her to come to me when she fell in love for the first time and tell me all about the boy. And I wanted to tell her of the love story that happened between me and her father long ago on the beaches of Troy. These were the things a mother was supposed to do and share with her daughter, a daughter I so desperately wanted.

I rolled over to see my husband climbing into bed with me. He kissed me and pulled me close, caressing my hair. A few minutes later, I fell asleep. While sleeping, I had the same dream of my daughter on the beach. This time, however, she was an infant in my arms. I felt her little body warm against mine. She was asleep and content. Her face was so serene that I could not bare to move her in case I should wake her up. I was walking through the sand as the water lapped over my feet. The ocean sounds kept her asleep in my arms as the waves rolled in and out. I could feel that all was right with the world.

* * *

When I woke in the morning, Achilles was already awake, but still in bed with me. He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. I loved waking up like this. It had been some time since we had last just laid in bed together in the morning. I enjoyed it because it was peaceful without our sons jumping on the bed and wanting to play. Times like this reminded me of our nights together on the beaches of Troy when he would just hold me and we would talk for hours. I leaned forward and kissed his lips again. Only, our kiss was cut short by the little pitter patter of feet across our floor. I looked up to see Leo and Jason standing at the foot of the bed. Achilles smiled and pulled both of them on the bed with us. Jason jumped into my arms and gave me his 'good morning' kiss. He was my precious angel. Leo immediately began wrestling with his father. I laughed as Achilles held him above his head, making Leo giggle and squirm. Jason laughed and clapped his hands in approval.

I leaned over and whispered in Jason's ear, "Go get your father. Go on."

Jason got out of my lap and walked over to Achilles, latching on to one of his arms as he still held Leo over his head. He put Leo down and grabbed Jason, causing him to squeal with laughter. Both of the boys tried to tackle Achilles, but he caught both of them and pinned them to the bed. He began to tickle them, sending them both into fits of giggles. Their play continued until both Leo and Jason wore themselves out and fell asleep. Achilles and I laid down on either side of the boys. They were in between us, in the middle of our bed and our lives.

I looked over at Achilles and smiled. "I wish they could stay this little forever."

"They're growing so fast that I cannot remember where the time goes."

"Soon enough they'll be picking up their first swords and learning to ride a horse." I mused, looking down at my sons as they were sleeping. "They will want to be just like their father."

"A father that could not be prouder of his two sons than I am of Leo and Jason."

I smiled again and watched them sleep. They were happy off in their own little dreams and I was not going to wake them.

A while later, Leo and Jason woke from their naps and Achilles took them back to the nursery to play for the morning while I got dressed. I put on one of my favorite dresses, my emerald green one with the gold trim and ribbon. When Achilles returned, I was trying to put on a necklace that matched, but could not get the chain to clasp in the back. He came over and moved my hair and clasped the chain for me, stopping to place a soft kiss on my neck before moving my hair back into place. He knew I loved that. I had always loved when he kissed the back of my neck. I turned around and faced my husband. There was a look in his eyes, one of pain. My husband rarely ever showed such pain as what was in his eyes at that moment.

"What is wrong?" I asked, putting my hands on his chest.

"I have to leave," he replied.

"Leave?"

"Yes, Troy is in need of my help. Some of the northern countries are pressing on them, so Priam is sending an army to fight. I received his letter a few days ago and I sent reply that the Myrmidons would help."

A tear forced its way down my cheek. I knew that this day would come again. My husband was the greatest warrior in Greece, so he was always needed to help in some war. "How long will you be gone?"

"A few weeks. We set sail in a few days time. Eudorus and Patroclus are gathering the rest of the Myrmidons and readying our ship."

"Promise you'll come back to me." I brought my hand and gently placed it on the side of his face.

He placed his hand over mine, bringing it to his lips and kissing my palm. "Always."

I laid my head on his shoulder and he held me. As his wife, I wanted him to stay here with me and our sons, but as a former Princess of Troy I knew that Priam would only call my husband if they truly needed him. So, we would spend our last few days together before he left and I would pray to the gods that they would bring him home safe to me and our sons. He continued to hold me close. I knew that in the coming weeks, I would miss him holding me like this. I would miss having someone in the bed next to me to keep me warm at night. And I knew that our sons would miss their father. So, as he held me, I took the time to memorize every part of him. Though I already knew every part of him, it gave me something to focus on. Achilles leaving would be hard all around, so I wanted all the time I could have with him now.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been months since Achilles left. Seven months to be exact. I stood at the docks, waiting for the ship to arrive. Leo and Jason stood at my sides, excited and ready to see their father again. Jason reached up and touched my stomach, now very rounded with our third child. I smiled and looked down at my son. He dark curls framed his face perfectly and his eyes were full of anticipation.

"Just a little longer and you'll see the boat," I explained.

We were all ready to have him home. I was, especially since he had just learned that I was with child. It all happened so quickly that I barely had time to react. Achilles and the army left three nights after he told me that they were going to war again. In those three nights, we made love multiple times. Over the next few weeks, I noticed that I had stopped bleeding many months in a row. Realizing that I was with child again, I was immediately afraid to lose another child, so I slowed down and began to rest more. When the baby kicked, I knew it was alive and well. I sent word as soon as I felt the child kick to Achilles that I was with child and that all was well. I received word that the war was over two months later and that he was coming home.

Finally, we saw the black sails on the horizon. Leo and Jason began to jump up and down excitedly. My heart sped up as I could not wait to be held again and to have my husband home. The ship docked and Achilles came down first. Our sons ran to him and he picked them up in his arms. They hugged his neck and he kissed their cheeks. He walked over to me and kissed my lips first and then put the boys down and kissed my belly. Putting his hands on my stomach, he felt the baby kick several times and he looked into my eyes and smiled. When he stood back up, he pulled me close and kissed my lips again. I pressed my forehead to his and sighed.

"I have missed you." I said.

"And I missed you and our boys," he replied.

We came back to our palace and put the boys down for a nap so that Achilles and I could have some alone time. Once they were sleeping, we slipped off to our room. Achilles shut the door and immediately began kissing me. I knew he had missed this as much as I had. He deepend the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. I only broke away because the baby kicked me rather hard in my ribs. My hand immediately went to my belly. Achilles put his hand on top of mine.

"I can hardly believe this is real sometimes," I said. "I feel like at any moment I am going to wake up and not have this child inside of me and you'll still be gone."

"Well, it is real and we are going to have this child. I'm home and this is all happening."

"For that, I am so happy."

Achilles smiled. "It seems like everytime I leave, I come home to a new child. Maybe I should leave more often."

I slapped his arm. "No, you most certainly will not! I could barely stand the last few months alone."

"I could not stand it either. Leaving you and our sons was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"But you came back, just as you promised you would and I am happy you are finally home again."

"I'm happy to be home." He hugged me close again.

Without warning, he swept me off my feet and brought me to our bed. He put me down and came and laid down beside me. For a while, we laid there and talked together about everything that had happened over the last few months. He wanted to know how my health was and how the baby was doing. He traced a pattern across my stomach, causing the baby to flutter about and kick. I laughed and he kissed my belly. I was content to have him next to me again. Eventually the excitement of the day caught up with me and exhaustion set in. I fell asleep with my husband right next to me. Things were set right again and life was good.

* * *

Having Achilles home proved to be a great help as I came within a few weeks of giving birth to our third child. He kept the boys busy during the day while I rested and prepared for the new baby. Throughout the day, he would bring Leo and Jason to come see me. They would give me kisses and kiss my belly. Leo knew that I was having another baby for he was four-years-old, but Jason did not understand and it was hard to explain to him as he was not yet two-years-old. He only knew that my belly was getting bigger and something was moving inside. Everytime he felt the baby move, his eyes grew wide with curiousity. Achilles would then take the boys to the nursery so that the nurses could watch after them for a little while. He would then come back to our room to spend time with me.

One afternoon, I was sitting on our couch on the balcony, reading some scrolls and enjoying the afternoon sunlight. I stood up and felt a huge gush of water come out of me and hit the floor. A wave of pain hit my lower abdomen and I hunched over, clutching my belly. I slowly walked into our bedroom and over to our bed. I laid down, still holding my stomach. I waited for a few minutes to catch my breath before I tried to get anyone's attention. Once I got enough energy, I tried calling out.

"Achilles!" I yelled.

My voice cracked, but I was sure that he heard me. Minutes later he came running in and saw me lying on the bed holding my belly. Immediately he knew what was happening and had the guard send for Thetis. He came to my side and held my hand. He kissed my forehead and reminded me to breathe. I felt each wave of pain come through my abdomen and I tightened my grip on his hand. He stayed by me and let me grip his hand as hard as I wanted to. A while later, Thetis arrived and assisted Achilles in making me comfortable with pillows behind my back and cool cloths for my forehead. However, my comfort did not last long as I needed to push just a few minutes after she arrived.

Thetis looked and immediately grabbed a towel from nearby that one of the servants brought in. "Briseis, push down hard."

I grabbed Achilles's hand and began pushing. Within a few pushes, I felt the baby leave my body. I looked down to see Thetis holding something soft, pink, and bloody. The baby squealed and I breathed a sight of relief. I watched as Thetis cleaned my child off and presented it to Achilles, who brought it over for me to see. I looked to find a pair of big brown eyes peering at me in the blankets. I took the baby and held it close, looking back at my husband for a moment.

"It's another son," he beamed.

I looked at the child in my arms. He was a perfect mixture of myself and Achilles. I felt an overwhelming sense of relief that he was here and in my arms. For the first time in months, I was relaxed and at ease. The baby had been born and he was safe.

"Aleksander," I finally said. "Can we call him Aleksander after my father?"

"Of course. What about a second name?"

I looked at my newborn son and thought for a moment. "What about Aleksander Peleus, after your father as well?"

"I like that name. It suits him." Achilles leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Welcome home, Alek."

Thetis stayed and helped me bathe. The water soothed my tired and sore body. Birthing my third child had been a lot easier than the first two, which I thanked the gods for. After bathing, I put on a clean nightgown and went back to our bed, which now had clean sheets on it. Thetis then left, but promised to be back later on to check on me. As I got comfortable in the bed, I saw Achilles out on the balcony with Alek in his arms. Though this was our third child, it never ceased to amaze me how tiny they were in comparison to their father. He held him so gently. It was a moment of perfection for me. I knew that Achilles was proud to have a third son. In truth, I would have never imagined giving birth to three children, much less three healthy sons. I watched my husband on the balcony with our newest son and felt blessed for all that I had been given by the gods.

A few minutes later, Achilles came back inside our room and brought the baby to me. I looked at my son and kissed his forehead softly. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and knew who I was by the sound of my heartbeat. As I held him, he began to whimper softly. I rocked him back and forth for a little bit until his eyes were falling as he drifted into sleep. There was nothing more perfect than a newborn child and Alek was my little miracle, just as his brothers had been when I brought them into this world. Achilles took our sleeping son from my arms and put him in his cradle at the foot of our bed. He returned to my side and I laid down, facing him.

"Alek is perfect," I murmured.

"He is," Achilles agreed. "It never gets any less astounding to see something so small come from you and I."

"He may be small, but he is definitely your son." I laughed. "Every kick he gave me felt like a warrior trying to come out of my womb."

He laughed softly and caressed my cheek. "That is true, but he has powerful lungs like you to shout."

"You say that about all of our sons," I reminded him. "And all babies have powerful cries."

"However true that may be, Leo and Jason still have their mother's sharp tongue at early ages," he teased. "So, Alek will join his brothers when he begins talking."

"Do you enjoy provoking me?" I whispered and smiled.

"Yes, I do," he paused and kissed me. "It makes life more interesting."

"Oh you..." he cut me off with another kiss.

After that, I was too tired to continue our playful banter, so I layed my head on his shoulder and found comfort. Though I was exhausted from birthing Alek, I was happy. My family was safe and growing. I knew that I had the gods to thank that Achilles came home safe and was able to be here for the birth of our third child. I was thankful to the gods that he had not missed a single birth of any of our children. He had been present for all three. I was fortunate to have him for a husband and still very much in love with him as I was when we first met on the beaches of Troy. With the thought of how fortunate I was in mind, I drifted to sleep knowing that in a few hours time, Alek would be awake and hungry. So, I enjoyed the peace and quiet while I could.


End file.
